Ashes to Ashes, Kisses to Bites
by FantasyLemon
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse!AU. Human Names used. Character Deaths. It happened suddenly, the world fell apart, people began to come back from the dead and in an instant Feliciano was alone in the world. Without anyone to rely on he must face his fears and journey across Europe with Lili and Gilbert to find their love ones and maybe, just maybe to find the hope they so desperatley need.
1. Chapter 1- Alone in the Emptiness

_**Hi! I hope you enjoy this story. It's my first try writing something angsty, so try and stick with me till it gets more into the story. I've been planning this story for a while, because there needs to be more zombie love in this fandom. I would LOVE some constructive criticism from you lovely people! It is rated T mainly for coarse language that will pop up now and then. This story is pretty Feliciano-Centric, but that shouldn't be a problem because he's adorable right! Anyway, enjoy this really odd zombie fic!**_

Tears eventually stopped running down Feliciano's face as the screams were swept into silence. His mind was still unable to put together the events he had just witnessed as he sat shivering behind an overturned desk. Less than an hour ago he had entered a hotel in Berne, he had been stopping over on his way to visit Ludwig. Panic had broken out when some men ran into the main hall and started to attack everyone. Before he could do or even see what was going on Angelus, the government official travelling with him, pushed him away into his suite. Loud bangs crashed on the door for several minutes before Angelus moved him into the bedroom behind the desk. He heard the door unlock, gunshots, one short scream, and then silence.

Feliciano was terrified and distraught, Angelus was his friend, he had just died and Feliciano had done nothing to help. Slowly he peered over the desk and stood up, at least no one had come into the bedroom. Still shaking he made his way to the door and looked out the small crack. Unable to see anything except the hallway wall, he pulled on the door slowly but paused when it let out a loud creak. His body froze when a low, somehow vicious groan from the next room answered the creak. Quickly scanning the room for something he could use as a weapon, he found nothing of use, a pot plant, a pillow, a TV and some coat hangers. Silently cursing himself for not bringing in his bag that contained his gun he settled on the pot plant. His best chance.

One step, "creeeak" he could feel the heads in the next room turn towards him, another step and another. Soon enough he'd edged his way into the hallway and around the corner. Blood, that was the first thing he saw, a large splash next to the door. Angelus, the second, his face a pulp. Third, a single man stood about a metre away from angelus, blood dripping from his hand, facing away from Feliciano. Fourth, his bag, containing his gun sitting on the opposite side of the door. Taking a deep breath he weighed up his options and decided to try and sneak behind the man and get his gun. Easier than he had thought, no floorboards creaked and nothing attracted the mans attention. Reaching down he pulled on the zipper of his bag, Stupid, he did not even have to look to know the man had noticed.

Tightening his hold on the pot plant he turned to look at the man, blood dripping from his mouth and smeared around his neck, the sight made Feliciano want to vomit. "Stay away!" No response but a small moan and a further approach. " I don't want to hurt you" He said his voice shaking. Bullet holes, There were bullet holes all over this mans body, 5 in the stomach, 3 in the chest, 1 right through the heart, his eyes widened how was this man still moving? Eyes watered as the man took another step, this was it, he had to, it was him or this man, there was no choice, it wasn't his fau- "WHACK".

Shivers shot down Feliciano's spine, it was exactly what he had been afraid of, those 'people' were outside. About two dozen figures lumbered around the street infront of him, instead of greeting them with a smile like he normally would he gripped his gun and moved as quietly and as quickly as he could. They didn't look like people, didn't look alive, they weren't smiling or laughing or crying like people should, they were distant, no empty. Empty described them best. In fact the whole world around him seemed Empty right now, there was no wind or warmth. No conversations whistling along the sidewalks, No love in the air. Empty.

Seven stores away from the hotel he stopped in his tracks, suddenly hit with a terrible realisation. The world wasn't just empty, the world was empty and he was alone. Kilometres away from any of his family or friends, the streets around him suddenly felt even more hostile. He didn't know them, and they didn't know him, anything could come round a corner, and no one would be there beside him. But what about them? Was this happening to them? Was his brother clasping a gun in their favourite restaurant? Was Ludwig also being overwhelmed by how alone he was? Was Antonio still smiling in his garden, or huddled behind a car? What about Francis? Kiku? Elizabeta? Roderich? Where any of them even alive?

"No" He whispered to himself, they were fine, this was just local, something in the air? He continued moving down the street, what was he going to do though, he was alive, but how long would that last? Screaming, gunshots, and silence began to follow him in some endless cycle. There were people, lots of people all around him, hiding, fighting, dying. But none of them would help him, none of them would care for a little foreign boy if their life was on the line.

[EXIT 221-Out of Berne] The sign above him blinked and buzzed, the electricity was stuffing up. Feliciano paused for a moment, it was probably a good idea to leave the city, but there would be lots of people on the exits by now. Smiling slightly, the entrance highways, no one would be coming in. Glancing around he located a sign to the highway he'd come in on, Perfect, maybe things wouldn't be to bad? Double checking his bag was secure and his gun was loaded in case he needed to run quickly Feliciano set off towards the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2- Makeshift home sweet home

"BANG!" the shot echoed around the streets surrounding Venenciano as his attacker fell to the ground. He sighed and pulled himself to his feet, he was filthy, exhausted and more importantly hungry, but he knew the sound of a gun would attract more and he had to move on quickly. Feliciano kicked the man at his feet, trying to see if there was anything of use on his body, He looked around Feliciano's age, add on a month or two of decomposition. Must have been bitten at the start he thought, giving another little kick, wouldn't have anything on him. Wind swept through Feliciano's hair, bringing the delightful smell of rotting flesh to his nostrils, and the bone chilling wails of the undead to his ears. Grimacing, he took one last look at the man and fled down the exit ramp to the highway, away from the approaching 'herd'. Once he was sure he'd gotten far enough away, he slowed his pace down to a walk, his camp was nearby anyway. His camp wasn't much, but it was the safest he had, it was the most familiar he had, it was home. A small smile crept onto his face as he spotted the top of his tent around a bend. It was flimsy and makeshift, but he'd made it like Germany had taught him, and he was sure it would stay. Climbing over the four damaged cars that shielded the majority of his camp from view, he felt a small sense of safety fill him and returned his gun to it's holster. Rubbing the sweat from his forehead, he picked up a can of spaghetti, one of his last cans of food. Frowning at his measly supplies, he pictured the large bad of cans he'd fought so hard to get and dropped so easily lying in the middle of the road, several kilometres away. There had to be an easier way to get supplies and he needed to find it soon. Shaking his head he decided he could worry about that tomorrow, tonight he would at least try to relax. He made a small fire that wouldn't attract to much attention and went to get some water to clean himself with. No undead crossed his path when he got the water, even as he began to whistle. By the time Feliciano got back, the pasta was about to burn and he almost dropped the bucket as he ran to get it from the fire. "EEYAE!" He yelped as the hot metal can scolded his hand. Quickly pulling a nearby scrap of cloth from his chair he safely removed the can and then turned to plunge his hand in the water. About an hour passed before he finally convinced himself to remove his hand from the bucket, and he still blew on it feverishly as if it would light on fire at any moment. The smell of not-so-freshly-cooked pasta managed to swim into his mind, when the pain had gone, and push the scent of warm rotting flesh to the back of his mind. Pulling out a spoon and picking up the can, with the unnecessary aid of the cloth, he began to devour the contents. It wasn't much, but it was food, more so it was pasta, and it managed to warm his heart. Even with it's chewy, tough texture and ashy taste it reminded Feliciano of better times. Of all the times he'd cooked pasta after a long training session, of cooking pasta with his brother, and even of the rare moments Mr Austria had allowed him pasta as a child. Popping another spoonful into his mouth, his thoughts yet again drifted to his family and friends. Feliciano had long since convinced himself that this was happening everywhere, otherwise someone would have come to help them. He also knew that it was a lot more likely they were lumbering around a street somewhere soulless and empty than sitting safely and happy, but there was a chance, and if he of all people was still alive, he knew they would be. And that hope was all that really kept him going on cold lonely evenings like this. The rest of the night, Feliciano did somehow manage to relax. He finished the pasta, washed the clothes he was wearing and even managed to bathe himself for the first time in about a week. Not exactly what he would normally call fun, but it definitely beat fighting off the undead. It was about ten o'clock when he finally curled up inside his tent and dozed off, and he did not wake up once that night. 


	3. Chapter 3- That Unsettling Feeling

"Urgh", Feliciano groaned as the sunlight streaming into the tent finally woke him up. He rolled over expecting to geel the soft pillows on his or germany's bed, when he was met with dirt and rocks instead his eyes shot open, and the ugly reality flooded his mind once again. Slowly he managed to sit up, and even slower he managed to pull himself into the outside world. Glancing around the perimeter he concluded there was no immediate danger and grabbed a drink of water. The sun suggested it was eight or nine o'clock, too early even if it was a sleep-in nowadays. Once fully woken up, he focused his energy on the more important task at hand, finding some supplies. He picked up a map he had of the city, it was a tourists map and wasn't very detailed, only really showing the main roads, but it had managed to save his life a couple of times. After two minutes of studing the map, Feliciano only really had one lead, the map said there was a petrol station just up the road a little bit. He mulled over whether it was really safe or not, but knew he didn't really have a choice unless he wanted to starve. Leaving the small safety he had was not ideal, but it was necessary, and better than returning to the hive of a city. He managed to pack a few tools and weapons and head off by what he guessed was 11 o'clock. -

he walk to the petrol station was pretty uneventful, minus having to knock a few rotters over the head with a piece of wood he'd fashioned. When he finally got there, Feliciano was greeted with an unnerving site. There was no sign of movement around the station, no sounds, no feeling, if it wasn't for the smell that lingered he might have forgotten he existed. Adding onto the atmosphere that hung in the air, hundreds of bodies and broken down cars littered the road beyond and beside the station.

Walking closer to the building he noticed a few bodies, that looked as though they had been shot recently. Taking a deep breath he tried not too let his mind linger upon the thought of people nearby, dangerous people. However the thought that those people, or any had already cleared the shelves, and this was all for nothing was a little harder to ignore.

Slowly and as quietly as he could he approached the door, which had been shattered and was now just a frame and peered inside. Eyes widening a grin spread across his face, the shelves weren't empty, some stuff was missing, but there was heaps there and he felt as though he'd won the lottery. He stepped inside, cringing as the glass scraped on the floor, and began to look for the most useful supplies.

"Rwarargh!" a moan, a groan, a hiss, and a scream came in quick succession from close by. Feliciano's blood froze and he spun in a circle trying to target the source of the sound. A gunshot, followed by a click, click, click, and a "SHIT". Someone was being attacked, and they were out of bullets, defenceless. A loud thud allowed him to pinpoint where they were, it came from a door behind the counter.

Taking a deep breath he weighed up his options, but decided he really couldn't just _leave_ someone and jumped over the counter. Pulling out his gun he swung open the door. 6,7,8, he couldn't count how many there were, but he took them down with surprising speed and accuracy.

Ears still pounding, his eyes fell to a girl quivering in the corner, he bloodshot eyes fixed on him. She was small, young and by the looks of things alone. Her hair shorts and matted and her whole being seemed to scream untidy. She was wearing a ripped dress and a pair of almost-new-looking swiss army boots. He leant down and reached a hand out, trying his best not to scare her "H..Hi are you okay there?". She gazed up at him for what seemed like a forever and swallowed in an attempt to clear her dry throat "V..Venenciano?"


	4. Chapter 4- Gunshot

_**Sorry I took longer to write this chapter, I was busy with birthday celebrations. I'd also like to apologize for making the chapters so short, I promise I'm trying to write them longer but it's just hard for me. I guess I can upload them quicker this way though? Anyway I hope you are enjoying this story so far and I would love to hear some advice if I could do anything better? I'll do my best to get the next chapter up within the week.**_

Feliciano blinked rapidly in surprise peering in closer at the girl. It took a few moments before he recognized the shaking figure before him "Liechtenstein" he whispered out, like he was scared he was dreaming. She nodded slowly, her eyes continuing to widen "Wh..What are you doing here?". He didn't reply, instead, grinning wildly, he half-pounding onto her, The two hadn't really spent much time with each other, bar a few shopping trips that Hungary had invited them too, but she was alive, someone was alive, he was not alone. After recovering from the initial shock of being jumped on she too couldn't help but smile, also relieved to see someone who wasn't trying to eat her.

It was a few minutes before Feliciano could release his grip and slow his babbling. Taking her chance she quickly pressed her finger to his lips and gestured for him to listen. Moaning. He had completely forgotten the shots would attract more of the undead. "Crap" he hissed, before instinctively pardoning himself for cursing. Liechtenstein let out a little laugh and picked herself off the ground before moving towards the door and the counter. He followed her and sighed in relief when he saw only 5 of them had reached the station yet. More would be there soon, but luckily they would have time to make it out before that.

"Okay. Lets go!" he said cheerfully, happy the gunshots had not yet brought a plague down upon them. His smile fell when Liechtenstein made no attempt to move with him. "Liechtenstein?". "I don't have anywhere to go. Last night a couple of them broke into where I was staying and I barely got out" she said looking out at attackers waiting for them. "The rotters? Well that's okay, you can stay with me" he smiled, but her expression still didn't change and she refused to face him. "No. I mean. It wasn't them, it was a gang." she whispered, toneless. It took a few moments for Feliciano to process this " Like Scavengers?", he asked." Scavengers. Looters. Bandits. Yeah. They'd been following me for a while, I got out but with only this gun and a head start. But I'm pretty sure they're still following me. and..and.." She stopped, an expression that Feliciano could only recognize as guilt crossed her face as she gestured down to her leg.

His stomach sunk and his mind blurred slightly. A wound, big, large, deep, and still dripping blood. A bite? No. He shook his head, it didn't look like one. A gunshot, those people had shot her. "Oh" he said, not finding better words for the situation. She grimaced a little looking back outside "I'd just slow you down Venenciano". He held in his laughter, feeling it didn't really suit the situation, it was amusing that she actually thought he would even consider just leaving her there. Bending down he wrapped his arms under and around her hoisting her off the ground. Quickly checking his gun was loaded he made his way outside, not even giving her the chance to protest.

"Can I put you down for a moment?" Feliciano whispered not waiting for an answer and placing the small girl gently on the asphalt. Something felt off, something was wrong. Scavengers? It was late and the time they'd be coming out, but he hadn't really seen them out this far and he didn't think that was it. Grimacing he shrugged and bent down to pick her up again. Liechtenstein however was stumbling to her feet, "No, you said it wasn't to far to go right? I'll walk, I don't want to tire you out anymore". He nodded but took the bag full of cans off her back "Okay, but I'll take this. Feliciano didn't like walking down the highways, especially this late, as it was so exposed, but it was quicker than walking through the woods. A small soft scent floated up to great him, it was the lingering smell of pasta mixed and smoke from last night. "Almost back, almost home" he sung grinning at the thought of it. She looked up at him with curiosity "Home". He made a small noise in reply, it wasn't a house or even a dwelling, but he'd grown quite fond of it, it was his, it was safe, and yes it was home. "Crack" a twig broke under his step, snapping his thoughts back to reality. The air went cold the wind picked up and hit his face. Another smell smashed the former to the back of his mind. Rotting, Repulsive, Undead Flesh.

Heart pounding he reached out and stopped Liechtenstein. Not here, they couldn't be here, it was safe, it was all he had. Running into the forest beside the road and pulling her behind him, he gave no explanations just a hand covering her mouth. Slowly and as quietly as he could, he made his way around the trees until he was opposite his camp. It was covered from view by the cars, but taking a few steps up the hill beside him he could easily see it. He felt himself stop, his heart, his lungs, his mind, they all just stopped, how would he do anything now everything he had except the bag on his back was down there amongst the rotting corpses. Feliciano didn't think to much about the loss of his food, or tent, but of the items he personally valued, everything that reminded him of the people he loved. Tears sprung to his eyes as he stopped himself from running down and shooting them all, he knew that was stupid and dumb. There were too many down there, he'd be killed before he took them down, and there were probably a lot more all around because of earlier.

He sighed ready to fall to the ground in pieces, when a small calm hand wrapped around his own shaking one. "That was your camp wasn't it?" her voice steadied him a little. A small nod in reply as he stared out at it. " Venenciano, I know it's horrible to loose anything these days, but. You're alive right? Plus," She smiled nervously looking around, "it's getting really dark, really quick. We need to find somewhere to stay." He nodded, hesitantly pulling his eyes from the camp to her " Yeah. Sorry. But where can we go? It's too late to go back to the city because we'd have to avoid the gas station." Liechtenstein looked back at him mulling the situation over. Slowly the anxiety on her face turned to happiness" I know where to go!" she exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly. "All around the outsides of cities and things there are cabins, they're pretty old, but they are abandoned and have some basic things in them and are away from roads and stuff"

His eyes lit up, that sounded like a great idea "How do we find one?". She stopped, obviously repeating something once said to her in her mind, and ran up the rest of the hill "My brother told me about them, he said they were safe if I ever needed to be. He also said, they were around the main highways and" she peered into the distance and pointed enthusiastically, "By rivers or streams!". Feliciano looked out to where she was pointing "That's pretty cool you know that Liechtenstein." She shrugged "Not really, my brothers just a great teacher" she replied, her voice shaking a little. He picked up the bags and glanced back at his camp quickly before setting off down the hill with Liechtenstein.


	5. Chapter 5- Candlelit Dinner

_**Wow I'm surprised I actually go it done within the week, 5 days even. Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter, nothing too action'y here yet sorry. I'm aiming to finish the next chapter before the new years, and I probably will be able to because I really have no life. And I want to apologize, I think this ones a little shorter than the others. I need to write longer chapters, and hopefully I will be able to next time because exciting stuff. Anyway, non-important stuff no one really reads anyway over.**_

"I TOLD YOU" she yelled, again probably to loudly "The cabins here!". A smile spread across Feliciano's face, this place was picture perfect, ignoring the danger of the undead that is. The cabin was smallish, probably 2 rooms in total, a small tin-can-rope fence surrounded it, a chimney rose from the first room, and it was just 100 metres from a river bank. He broke into a run behind Liechtenstein who opened the door and jumped inside. A sudden feeling of warmth spread over Feliciano, it felt like a different world compared to the horrors outside. There was a small table opposite the fireplace. A cupboard next to the table was stocked with various foodstuffs, all of which still seemed edible and intact. Barely used candles where placed all around the room near several boxes of matches.

Liechtenstein slowly creaked open the door to the next room letting out a little yelp of joy. "What?" he asked searching through the cans. She just gestured for him and walked in. Feliciano also found himself taken aback by the room, although it was nothing amazing. There were two beds, a double and a single on either side of a second fireplace. A closet stood to the side of the room, filled with a variety of things, blankets, maps, tools. Stacks of clothes were piled on the single bed and one large window sat on the wall opposite the cupboard. Barred of course." It's amazing. It's beautiful. This is a home!" he cried beaming as he placed the bags off his back. Liechtenstein giggled " There's food here. Do you think we should get something for dinner?" gesturing outside "It's dark now". He nodded eagerly and held up a box he'd taken from the kitchen "How about pasta?"

"This. Is. Delicious!" she said twirling the pasta around her fork. Feliciano smiled at her through the flickering candlelight "Thanks, It's not fresh obviously, but it's still my favourite." he let out a little reminiscent sigh, "Y'know, it's really good after long training sessions". There was a moment of silence before Liechtenstein piped up "Venenciano, D..Do you know where they are?". "Who?" "You're friends. Family. Anyone really." He paused before replying stuttering a little as he did "No I don't. I was travelling to visit Germany when all of this..yeah". She gave him a look of sympathy, but he piped up again before she could, "They're okay though, they have to be right?" She nodded a little "Yeah.."."What about your brother? You two were really close. Wheres..Wheres he?". Silence. "Liechtenstein?". Silence. "Lichten-". "He died" she said pushing the pasta around her plate. "Oh I'm sorry Liechtenstein". Nodding in response she looked back up to him "Lili. Call me Lili, because we're kinda in this together." He smiled and held out his hand "Feliciano". She grinned back at him and shook it.

"Sooo Feliciano," She let the word roll on her tongue a little "I mean, we'll be going to sleep soon right, who gets double bed?" He laughed a little and wiped his finger across his plate to get the last of the sauce. "I guess you should. It's only fair since you found this place". She tapped her chin in thought before dropping her cutlery on the empty plate, "I thought you'd put up a fight. But you should get it really, you saved my life and carried me this whole way". "You sure?" he asked doing the same with his own cutlery. "Yeah" she said trying to tidy the table, but unable to do much without water to wash the plates "Is now a good time to sleep, I'm really tired". He stood up and began to blow out the candles, leaving only one to show them into the next room "Yeah, lets go to sleep".


	6. Chapter 6- Holy Fck! Feliciano

_**Okay, who's proud of me for actually writing this chapter before new years like I said, I am I am. Anyway, I think this chapter is a little longer so Yay! right? Really exciting stuff coming up soon guys I promise. Oh and I wanted to answer the person who asked about other nations being in this. They will indeed run into more nations along the way, this will be a farely long story, so quite a few actually. But I'm not going to tell you who is appearing, so you'll just have to wait and see. Last thing, I probably wont be able to get the next chapter up as quickly as the others because I'm going to the land without computers for a few days. If you actually read this congratulations! Now go read the story.**_

Feliciano groaned loudly as the heat under the many blankets dragged him back to consciousness. He kicked them off him and mumbled a bit more before sliding off the bed. "Too early to be up in an apocalypse" he said to himself, smiling a bit when he saw that Liechtenstein had managed to stay asleep. As quietly as he could he made his way to the kitchen and tried to find something for breakfast. Normally he wouldn't plan to have two meals in a day, but today he thought they could squeeze it. To celebrate. Tinned beans. Not as appetizing as pasta, but he didn't think there was anything that wouldn't taste amazing when eaten there.

Liechtenstein came into the kitchen just as he placed two bowls on the table "Good Morning Lili". She smiled up at him and took a seat at the table " Good Morning Feliciano." Although they were used to not eating as much lately and they had eaten a rather large dinner, both of them dug into the food and had finished in a small matter of minutes. "We should get some water to wash the plates" Feliciano said rather contently stretching out his arms. "And we should pack some supplies into our bags in case we have to Y'know" Liechtenstein replied placing both bowls on the plates from last night. "The water will be heavy, you shouldn't try and carry it with your leg" Feliciano said frowning a little at the concept they might have to leave, but knowing it was definitely true "I'll get it and see if I can find any fish or something, you get the supplies And if you find any bandages I'll try and dress your leg".

Feliciano hummed to himself splashing his feet in the water. He'd filled up the bucket already and should have gone back, but it was so nice down there, and Lili was probably still packing the bags. It was a rather nice river, surrounded by large trees, the banks weren't too sandy and the river itself was full of fish and even turtles. He smiled as one of the turtles came close to where he was sitting and leant down to pat it's head. The moment his finger touched it, the turtle darted away, but not too far and Feliciano just laughed. "You remind me of one of my friends" he said "So I'm going to call you Kiku after him". This river, it was so full of life, it was as though nothing that had happened was real. So beautiful, that he could just go back into the city, hop on a train to go see Germany. That the world would really be okay.

His mind had drifted into "what-ifs" for quite a while and it wasn't until a loud noise touched his ear that he was brought back to reality. Blinking in confusion he tried to work out what it was, it happened again, a scream. Liechtenstein scream. Liechtenstein had screamed. He scrambled to his feet knocking the bucket over in the process and ran up the hill towards the cabin. His heart pounded in his chest, and no matter how fast his feet moved it still wasn't fast enough "LILI!" he shouted jumping over the tin can fence and pulling the door open.

He stopped, feet glued to the floor, mind hazed in confusion, eyes blinking as he tried to make sense of the four eyes trained on him. "Wh..What?" was all he could manage as his hand dropped to his side. "Holy Fuck. Feliciano!" a voice shot over Liechtenstein's. He knew that voice, that loud coarse voice. He knew that figure standing in front of him, tall, friendly, adorned with two warm red eyes. "Gilbert" he blurted out pretty much jumping onto the other man. Gilbert laughed and gave him a tight squeeze before placing Feliciano on the ground again. "What are you. How. What?" he said checking that Liechtenstein was okay.

"No No No. This is MY cabin. I'm asking you guys." Gilbert said dropping his bag to the ground. "Your cabin?" Liechtenstein piped up, "You weren't here when we arrived". He nodded in response "Yeah, I got into a sticky situation last night. But I'm just too awesome for those guys and I got out easy this morning." Feliciano stood in the same spot, grinning like an idiot and unable to say anything. "Oh well you don't mind us staying do you?" she asked a little nervously. Gilbert laughed, "You kidding? This is the best thing that happened since all this started."

"So how'd you end up in Switzerland Gilbert? It's not somewhere you usually are. Why are you stuck here?" Feliciano asked dipping the bucket, one again, into the cold river water. "Oh" he plunged a second bucket into the water, and if Feliciano didn't know better he'd have said his eyes were watering up " I wasn't here when it started. I was visiting" he coughed a little " Liz and Roddy . I was actually trying to get back to Ludwig, but I couldn't travel on the main roads and got a bit lost. Thought I'd stop for a while, Y'know get my bearings". Feli waded through the water back to the bank and placed the full bucket on it, he was unsure which part of that sentence had intrigued and worried him more, but finally settled he'd ask in turn. " Are they-". "Dead." Gilbert replied not even letting him finish the question. "Sorry G-". Again Gilbert stopped him from finishing, this time simply with a grunt and the splash of his bucket on the bank.

"Gilbert do you think Ludwig's a-". "Definitely." Feliciano nodded, "Are you still going to go find him?" his voice had begun to quiver a bit from thinking about what hell Ludwig might be in right now. Gilbert laughed, his voice managing to stand out even above the waterfall " He's my little brother. I mean he's tough as nails, but he wont last forever without someone to annoy him". Feli smiled, dipping his head under water a few times in lieu of a bath "Can I come with you?". Gilbert looked over to him a little worried "don't you think staying here would be better, I mean it's dangero-", this time it was Feliciano who interrupted. "Gilbert, please, he means so, I just can't not, need to, more than anything" His voice shook a little in neediness and the sentence was broken up, but the point got across. He nodded, understanding how Feliciano felt completely "Okay, but what about Liechtenstein?". That moment lili arrived at the bank, cringing a little with the effort on her leg, "I finished packing the bags. Now," she slid into the water "I need a bath"


	7. Chapter 7- Leaving the Nest

_**Really sorry for how long this took to write, but it's a little longer if that makes up for anything. I hope everyone enjoys this, and the story to come, if there really is even anyone still reading it. If you are, Thankyou you crazy person. Anyway, I promise to get the next chapter up quicker, within the week hopefully. So keep an eye out!**_

"Tomorrow" Feliciano said vacantly wiping the already dry plate in his hands. "Tomorrow" Liechtenstein repeated pulling her bowl from the water, "So Soon?". He nodded, "There's not really anything keeping us here, besides the fact it's a lot nicer than out there. But we need to go find him, and everyone, the longer we wait the less chance we have. So is that okay. You'll come right? I can't leave you alone." Liechtenstein smiled a little pulling the plate from Feliciano's hands and putting his bowl there for him to dry "Of course I'm coming. Can't get rid of me that easily. Plus I still need to pay you back for saving my life Feli". He laughed but was interrupted before he could reply. "So you two coming? You ready for the danger?". Feliciano and Lili nodded in unison and she piped up " The danger doesn't matter Gil, We'll be fine. I can feel it. We made it alive this far."

"Yeah.. but have you guys seen it, outside the city, I mean I know it's bad in there." he rubbed the back of his neck a little, worried he might scare them out of coming, but needing to tell them what they were getting into "Switzerland didn't get hit too badly, compared to a lot of places I've seen. There were people I met who were missing limbs they'd cut from getting bit, people had them 'things' on freaking chains, heck I even saw people being eaten." Feliciano looked at him curiously putting away the last of the plates, "Well yeah Gilbert, they eat people, that's what they do." A moment of silence before he replied "I mean they were getting eaten by other people alive people. Look what I'm trying to say is it might be worse than you think. I don't want you being caught of guard."

"It's fine. We're nations. Those rotters wont know what hit 'em" Liechtenstein exclaimed, though a little more than frightened at the idea she might get eaten. "Yeah you're right…so Feliciano, you don't mind sharing a bed for tonight right? I saw it was you who'd taken the double bed." he chimed, changing the subject with surprising quickness". Feli, who had been off in another world was suddenly pulled back and he shot up straight in his seat "Of course not! I was just thinking it was a bit too cold last night".

The rest of the afternoon was spent mapping out every part of their trip the best they could. Berlin, being the most likely place they'd find Ludwig, was their target and was signified with a large red circle. They decided to sacrifice speed for safety and take the smaller roads, better to be safe then sorry. Gilbert secondary routes in case they were blocked, places they could meet if they were split, and places they were most likely to find supplies. With all the preparation and planning, they all felt a lot more at ease, as though there was no way it could go wrong. By the time the sun was going down they were finished and got to relax a little. They decided to pass on dinner, and have breakfast before they left instead, but Gilbert gave them each a bar of chocolate he'd picked up while he was out.

By seven o'clock they'd all crawled into their beds, but were still wide awake talking about what had happened to them since it all started, obviously there were large gaps of bad memories that they left out. "So Austria and Hungary got hit bad huh?" Feli asked, hoping he wasn't crossing a line by mentioning them. "Yeah it was crazy, and it wasn't just them, I heard the whole area from them all the way to Greece was blasted." He rolled over in the bed away from Feliciano just a little "I wouldn't be surprised if I was the only survivor in the whole god damn region". There was silence before Liechtenstein piped up "What about past them? Poland, Russia, His sisters, the Baltics, even the Nordics. They probably weren't hit as bad right?". Gilbert gave a little nod "Maybe. Thank god if they weren't I guess?". Feliciano didn't reply but he couldn't help wonder if there was really anywhere at all left where people were leading normal lives..or if it could ever go back to the way it had been. He shook his head, if they found Ludwig, whatever they had would be close enough. Not much else was spoken after that, except a few muffled goodnights, but each of them was up for a good while longer worrying about just what might await them the next day.

"That was disgusting" Lili exclaimed taking a few good steps sideways away from Gilbert, who was laughing loudly. Feliciano gave them both a look of curiosity "What? I don't smell anyt- Ah!" he gagged a little, moving his hand to his throat dramatically "That IS disgusting". All three of them laughed after that and moved next to each other once the smell had disappeared. Feliciano felt a little odd laughing and talking so lightly. It was nice, but it felt wrong, and he couldn't help but feel guilty when he imagined how many people were dying at that moment. They weren't safe and this definitely wasn't the situation to be smiling. Though he reminded himself, even if it was somewhat childish, it was a good thing that they could still smile, and he shouldn't take that for granted.

He refocused on reality, realising the others had walked ahead of him, only by a metre but he had to keep an eye on it or it would turn into a kilometre by the end of the day. They'd been walking for 4 hours now without stopping once, his legs were on fire and his breathing was starting to become uneven. However, Feliciano had no intent on showing how tired he was, not when every step took him closer to Ludwig, besides they were stopping shortly at lunch he would just wait until then. "There it is" Lili said, snapping Feli's head up to see what she was talking about "My border."

Gilbert turned around and smiled at him, "This is going well, if nothing gets in the way, we should make it to the German border in a couple of days". Feliciano beamed "That's great. The sooner we get to Ludwig, the better!". Gilbert nodded in return and spun back around to continue walking. The trio had been taking back roads all day, however Liechtenstein had insisted that when they cross the border they take a proper road through. It wasn't extremely big, and that meant it hadn't been crowded when this all began, but there were still cars littering the road and the woods around it. Slowly and carefully making there way past each car took a long time, and the uneasiness just continued to grow in their stomachs. "Why'd we go this way again Lili?" Feliciano whispered looking through the window of an overturned car and the monster trapped within it clawing at the window. "If it's for the scenery, than I think you should be very disappointed" Gilbert added in placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him away from the car.

Lili was a good five metres ahead of them, her eyes darting all around "Because, this way is easier to find people." Gilbert sped up a little to walk beside her "Wait, Wait, Wait. I thought you said it would be safer. What kind of people are you looking for, those people or us people?". She sighed a bit "Alive people, and I think if we find some it will be safer." "What if they're the dangerous kind, like the ones who shot you, your legs still messed up and I'm surprised your walking" he replied. Feliciano, although wanting to be safe, had no interest in the conversation, he doubted he would be listened to if he spoke up anyway. He drowned them out and began to look around, in case there really was anyone out there. Feliciano didn't care how they did it, he just needed to get to Ludwig, quickly.


	8. Chapter 8- Rennhofstrasse

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update this guys, but this chapter is a lot longer than the others, so maybe that'll make up for it. I hope you are all still enjoying my story, and thankyou all the people who have given me such nice reviews. The next chapter, will be out in a week tops. I promise that it's not like the other times I have said that D: Anyway. yes…Enjoy!**_

"There! I told you I could make a great tent" Feliciano smiled, admiring his work. "Wow, that actually looks like it will hold. Guess my brother taught you well, sorry we doubted you Feli. And if your finished, do you think you could go get some water?" Gilbert said as he and Lili struggled around with the gas stove. He nodded and began to walk back to the river they had seen while walking "I'll be back soon. Don't get eaten while I'm gone". She waved to him as he went "We will!"

He felt a bit relieved to be on his own for a moment, it was scarier but he could assess their situation better this way. He'd been feeling uneasy for a while, since they'd finished lunch. He couldn't put a finger on what was bothering him so much, and didn't want to bother the others, but if he was alone maybe he could work it out. Reaching the river he dipped the bucket into the water, humming a little as he did so. There was no reason for him to be so worried, anymore than one usually would when faced with a plague of the undead that is.

Placing the full bucket beside him Feliciano took a moment to admire the riverbank, it was rather picturesque, and on a normal day it would have been a great place to go on a picnic. A beautiful, postcard worthy place to spend the day was now just a place to fill his bucket, but he supposed that was the equivalent in this world. Feli bent down and picked up the bucket taking special care so that the water wouldn't spill, when a voice seemed to spring out of no where "You here for the meet?". Feliciano's mouth flung open but is scream was cut short when a hand slid in front of his lips "Shh Shh, Jesus man sorry for scaring you but don't go bringing the dead down on us". Slowly the hand dropped and he could turn to face the stranger, who appeared relatively harmless. "Meet?" Feliciano questioned not quite knowing what else to say.

"The Rennhofstrasse Sanctuary Meet" the man said smiling so that it made him feel a little uncomfortable. Feliciano's tilted his head a little "Sanctuary meet…what..what is that?". The man nodded, apparently having expected for Feliciano not to know, and then began to explain. "Rennhofstrasse is a road just outside of Schellenberg, which wasn't hit that bad when this started. Me and my group cleared the road fortified an old strip-mall and eventually people started coming there for a nights safety, and trading among themselves. Now there's about 50 permanent residents and 100 guest each night, but we keep it well protected. Apparently there's heaps of place just like it all around." It was all a bit to take in, and Feliciano didn't know how long he'd just been standing there before he let out "That's amazing! D..do you think me and my friends could visit there tonight?" it sounded like a great deal, and they were in desperate need of some more food supplies. The other man agreed, telling him it was about 20 minutes walk but they'd have to leave soon to get there before the sun went down. He then picked up the bucket and walked with Feli to meet and inform the others.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Gilbert cried when they emerged from the bushes, pulling out his gun quickly, than realising he probably shouldn't have been so loud. "Gil, it's okay. This guys okay! He knows somewhere safe for us to go tonight." Gilbert exchanged sceptical looks with Lili, before addressing the man "And where exactly might that be sir?". "Leon" he said calmly and then, once the gun had lowered, he proceeded to explain about the trade site. "I don't know" Gilbert said humming in thought "How can we trust you?". Leon stepped forward a little "I guess you can't for sure sir, but I need to leave very soon because I want to be safe tonight, the question is are you coming with me?". Feliciano shot Gilbert a pleading look, and could see that he was torn, before that was Lili piped up "I think we should go. You don't really want to be out in the open tonight do you Gil? And if it is a trick or something we are strong enough to deal with it!"

Gilbert had folded quickly after that and after 5 minutes of repacking they were on their way. Feliciano walked next to Leon, asking him about the people he'd seen come and go, he thought there was a chance that someone they knew had passed through their, apparently no such luck though. The other two walked behind them, occasionally piping in but mainly they just spoke together. The walk seemed a lot quicker than twenty minutes and they arrived at a large set of gates, that had been boarded to hell, just as the sun disappeared. "So which ways in?" Feliciano said as the others caught up. "I just gotta whistle and they open the gates from the inside" Leon said letting out a sharp short whistle and sure enough they began to move aside.

All three nation's jaws dropped a little when they saw inside the gates, it was just as he'd said, but the amount of human activity was something they hadn't seen in a long time. Rows and Rows of little tents and huts lined the inside, all with items sprawled in front of them and people hovering around. "Wow" was all Feli could let out as they stepped in and the gates closed behind them. Leon smiled "Yep! But I believe there's the matter of payment, this place aint free". Gilbert nodded and opened his bag looking for something to give him, eventually pulling out one of his guns "Is this okay? It works great, but we don't really have any ammo left for it?". Leon took the gun and examined it for a moment "yeah it's fine. Now you can set up for the night anywhere, except not in the buildings they are for permanent residents. Feel free to trade, and remember this is only payment for a night so you gotta leave tomorrow" he took a couple of steps away before stopping "Oh and, you will find pretty much everything for sale here. So be careful" before continuing again.

They decided they would split up to look over the site, that way they'd look at everything quicker and meet up by the gates when they were done. Feliciano had moved to the far right of the complex and was admiring the variety of objects that he saw, this place really did have everything from bikes to fridges, but god knows who would need a fridge anymore. By the end of the second row he'd traded away the map of Berne, a cylinder of gas for their camp stove, two water bottles and a blanket. Getting in return 4 cans of beans, 2 cans of peaches, a box of spaghetti to replace the one he'd lost in his camp, and a rather sturdy looking cricket bat that he thought might come in handy. Walking down the third row, he realised he'd been rather enjoying himself, this place seemed about as close to real life as their was now. People shopping, was there anything more human to do he pondered, Cook, Eat, Love.. but he supposed that was happening here as well.

A gruff shout broke his thoughts and he looked around, before realising there wasn't danger of those things and it was probably just someone getting an iffy deal. He laughed approaching the next stall and examining a box of first aid supplies, something they desperately needed. Although Liechtenstein wasn't saying much, he knew she was in a lot of pain, and it wasn't going to get better without first aid. He sighed and pulled out another can of gas, "Can I trade you this for this first aid stuff" he asked, begging that he wouldn't have to pay more. The woman mulled it over before nodding and taking the can "Sure". Feli smiled and flashed a grin "Thankyou" picking up the little box, placing it in his bag and walking around to the next row of shops.

He was met with a site that shook his stomach a little. Gilbert was standing in front of Lili, across from a group of five men who were laughing cruelly and saying something he couldn't quite hear. "Gilbert?" he let out moving towards them, feeling Gilbert's and then the other men's eyes turn on him. "Feliciano don't come over here" he responded. But Feliciano didn't listen and continued to walk until he was beside them, trying desperately to work out what was going on. "Oh another friend of yours?" one of the men said with a sneer. "No. Just leave him out of this. In fact why don't you just leave all of us alone?" Gilbert said with determination, but Feliciano could see fear hidden in his eyes, and that made him uncomfortable. "Give us the girl and we will. There's five of us, versus you, the girl and that scrawny fuck. So were gonna get what we want."

It clicked into place suddenly, Feliciano knew what was going on, and it made his stomach turn again. "Like fuck your getting Lili." Gilbert hissed holding his arms out to the sides in an effort to protect her more. One of the men piped up "Screw this let's just take her" and they approached Gilbert. Feliciano didn't know what to do, but he had to do something and he threw himself in between the men and the other two. As soon as he'd come within arms reach though something had wrapped around his wrist and his feet left the floor "Look guys I caught him" the man spat.

Gilbert pushed Lili back before running forward "LET HIM GO!". "No I think we'll keep him. He has got to be worth a bit" one of the men said grinning." We got someone, so we'll be leaving now. Bye then" another one said as Feliciano thrashed his arms about trying to break free. "Like He-" A loud noise broke over every other sound in the complex for a second and Feliciano's body met the floor again head hitting the ground and vision blurring. "Ahh!" someone let out a scream…Lili? "Holy Shit!" Feliciano's head shook and he couldn't make sense of anything, until Gilbert's voice rung over the others "Get up Feli we're going!" Something lifted him, and his feet began moving, he didn't understand what had happened and his head pounded, but he followed closely to he white tuft of hair in front of him "But it's dark we have no where to go."

"Anywhere's better". Feliciano hadn't realised where they were until the gates began to move in in front of him and he followed Gilbert into the street. The gate closed behind them, and his head cleared a little "What the fuck was that?" but Gilbert just shook his head "Later, we need to get somewhere safe." and began walking down the street. Feliciano's eyes focused and he realised Gilbert was carrying Lili, every inch of his body wanted to be told right now, he understood though, that it was unsafe and followed him silently trying to piece it together.


	9. Chapter 9- A part of yourself

_**did it guys! I finished this chapter on time, no ahead of time! Yay. Good job me! Anyway someone asked what the men wanted with Liechtenstein, and I realised I did make that pretty vague. I'm really REALLY sorry for that, I wont let it happen again. A bit more on it is said in this chapter and I think it makes it more understandable, but basically they wanted her so that they could sell her. Hope that makes some sense, and that this chapter clears it up. On another note, school is starting up again soon for me, 1 week in fact, I really need to up my grades and may not be able to get chapters uploaded as quickly for you lovely people. Trying my hardest to get another one up before I start again, but I can't make any promises. After that new chapters will be uploaded on more of a fortnightly basis than a weekly. Sorry about this folks. Anyway enough of my pointless ranting, to all of you who managed to stand my story up till now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_Feliciano let out a noise, somewhere between a squeal and giggle, alerting the German that stood away from him of his presence. "Ludwig?!" he sang breaking out into a run, as Ludwig followed his actions "Feliciano! How?". He was to happy too explain though, just continuing to run faster and faster, mind focused completely on Ludwig, that was until he noticed something behind him. A small pile of something, what it was he couldn't quite tell. Getting closer he realised, horror spreading across his face, that it was infact Liechtenstein and Prussia who were laying on the ground bloodied, unmoving...eaten. Tears welled in his eyes, trying to grasp what had happened, gaze returning to the German who he was still running too. A small cry escaped his lips, this time more of a yelp, Ludwig's hair and clothes had become tattered and bloodied, his teeth and arms were thrashing and flailing towards him, and most alarmingly his deep caring eyes were now bloodshot and vicious. Desperately he attempted to stop running and pull away from the man, but his legs seemed to ignore his pleading. Within moments he felt Ludwig's fingers touch his skin, a gesture that, if he hadn't known better, Feli would have called loving. Feliciano's legs stopped their suicidal campaign and his body tensed as teeth ripped into his shoulder and he let out a low primal scream_

"Ahhh!" Veneziano sprung up from his position on the ground and was met with a darkness so empty, it was almost blinding. He shrunk his shoulders a little, unable to put together the events after they'd left the complex and with know idea where on earth he was. "Feliciano?" he heard the brash voice ask from somewhere nearby, and he quickly turned his head as a little light appeared along with the mans face about two metres away from him "Are you okay? Why did you scream!?". He smiled a little now that he could see something "Sorry Gil, I had..had a bad dream is all. And umm where are we?" he stuttered stumbling over to the light. Prussia nodded "Okay, well it's okay now. But jeez Feli, I'm surprised you remember anything with how loud the crack was when you hit your head" laughing a little when the Italian finally managed to find his way beside Gilbert, "And were in the back of a moving van, we found it rolled of the side of the road and managed to get in". Veneziano's smile deepened at the small prospect of safety, until he noticed the body leaning on Gilberts other side, "Wait, What?! What happened to Lili?"

"She passed out" Gilbert remarked with a level of calmness that Feli found stupid, as he pulled a strand of hair from the girls eyes. He nodded, having some recollection of her having screamed "Yeah. But why?". "That's what happens when a nation shoots one of their own." the other replied flatly continuing to busy himself with Lili's hair. "What?" Feliciano asked leaning to see Lili's face unsure whether he should be worried, or jealous of the peace shown in her sleeping form. The Prussian sighed "That man must have been from around here, meaning he was one of her citizens. Citizens are the parts of a nation, and when a nation kills one, they kill a part of themself. So naturally it hurts, a lot, and she passed out from that. She'll be fine though". He nodded silently, wondering how it was he had not been told that before even though it should have been obvious, shrugging it off when a bigger question filled his mine "Lili was the one that shot the guy back there?!".

"Yeah. She did. She was very brave, I think she may have just saved you because they were not listening to me." Gilbert said smiling over to Veneziano. Mouth going dry he could only managed to push out a "Wow..But she'll be okay right? She's not gonna die." Gil smiled and looked down at Lili, "Nah she'll be fine, thanks to you for running in I guess. Boy I'm glad I got stuck in the apocalypse with a couple of heroes. She should be up by when we have to leave tomorrow." Feliciano moved the light around the truck a bit, checking that they had been able to bring all there bags "Yeah. Well I didn't really know what was going on. I don't. But I'm not going to just watch people attack you guys." "Trying to sell her" Gilbert said flatly twisting Liechtenstein's hair between his fingers, "and you too. With a bit of 'product testing' before hand" The Italian cringed slightly as he contemplated this "Sell her, your joking right. People wouldn't d-". "_you will find pretty much everything for sale here" _Gilbert interrupted, echoing the man that had taken them to the centre, "_So be careful"_.

"That's...Horrific. I can't believe people would actually do that." Feliciano said trying not to dwell on what might have happened if Lili or himself had been taken. The other man seemed less fazed by it "I'm sure you've seen worse. I have. And besides it's the apocalypse, lots of rules don't apply and there was always going to be people who throw out the whole book. Anyway lets not talk about that, what happened in your dream before?". Feli smiled in appreciation and leant on the other mans shoulder, "I found Ludwig..but he had turned, he got you and Lili, and me too". "That's horrible, but Feliciano don't let it get to you. My brother is the toughest SOB around and he wont let a small case of the undead get between him and his paperwork. You cannot deny that he is probably filling out some government-apocalyptic forms as we speak" Gilbert said chuckling a little. Feliciano couldn't help but laugh himself, knowing that there was in fact a small possibility of this "I guess you're right than."

The two men, and one unconscious Lady, sat beside each other for hours, talking about everything un-apocalyptic that came to there minds, bar the twenty minutes or so they discussed the accuracy of zombie movies they had seen. As the night went on the subjects became more random, ranging from whether or not there were any pancakes left in the world, they had both agreed there definitely was but they might not ever see them, to what type of pasta was the best, Feliciano eventually deciding Gilbert didn't know enough for his vote to count and crowning spaghetti the champion. Although much of the time was spent discussing seemingly unimportant topics, as they laughed together in the back of the truck, both men agreed that no matter what, humanity would pull through this, they would win this war.


	10. Chapter 10- Moonlight Intimacy

_**Okay so I got this up an hour after a week later...but it's close enough, right? Good. Okay! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. As you can see it's a bit more cut up when people talk, which will hopefully make it easier to read! (If not please tell me and I'll stop!~)) Starting school in 3 days so I doubt another chapter will come out within a week. But hopefully within the fortnight, sorry guys! To all of you guys leaving me lovely reviews, 1) you are crazy for actually reading this long into one of my fanfics, and 2) Thankyou a lot! It feels so great to know someone likes them! Sorry for ranting like always… I can't help it ;A; Anyway enjoy!**_

Feliciano sighed as Lili shifted her position again, making his bandaging come loose "I know it hurts, but don't move you're leg around or I wont get the bandage on properly."

She just groaned, shaking her head against the pain "But that stuff stings and the bandage is all scratchy".

"It's gotta go on Lili or that leg wont get any better okay? And the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can all get on the road" he replied trying to brace her leg with one hand, and continue bandaging with just the other. Somehow Veneziano managed to finish rather quickly and without much more complaint from Lili. He helped her stand up and took her out of the truck, which she had been in since she regained consciousness, over to Gilbert who was in the middle of the road looking out for any undead.

"She's all bandaged up Gil!" Feliciano chimed picking up his bag, along with Lili's "We're ready to go."

"Great. We aren't far from the Austrian border. We'll get there before lunch" he responded, hoisting both of his own bags to his back and gesturing to begin walking.

"Wait why does Feli have my bag?"

"It's better if you don't carry anything, it will heal quicker and we never know when you'll need to push yourself." Gilbert stated beginning down the road.

"And Gil's already got two bags. So it makes sense if I carry it?" he added, following the Prussian.

Feliciano looked back over his shoulder to make sure she was walking with them. She sighed a little disappointed, perhaps thinking she wasn't being a help? But, he thought, it was better for her this way.

They made there way onto smaller roads again as soon as they could and the rest of the day was uneventful. This was helped by the fact Lili knew her land off by heart. Even when they reached Austria, Gilbert boasted that he knew Roderich's land like his home, Italy having to scold himself at this because he heard a small, almost smug voice in the back of his mind whisper _what land?_

Around six the sun began to set and they decided to turn in for the day, having walked almost to the Austrian-German border. Feliciano set up the tent again, smiling a little when he realised he was getting quicker at doing so. Liechtenstein prepared dinner, which was in reality a can of peaches and fetched water, another easy task seeing that they had camped on the riverbed. Gilbert on the other hand busied himself organizing all the things they had bought the previous night while there was still a little light left.

"Spaghetti?" He asked shooting a questioning, although somewhat amused look at the Italian.

Feliciano nodded a little in reply, sliding the rope-loop around his makeshift peg " It's for when we find Ludwig, I want to make pasta for all of us so we can laugh all together again"

Gilbert's face softened a little and he returned to the backpacks pulling out a large, heavy object from Lili's backpack "A..radio?"

Feliciano heard the sound of water splashing as the girl shot to her feet and ran over to explain " I thought, if it works, maybe we could talk to people and they would have news of anything dangerous."

"You don't know if it works?" he heard the coarse voice ask, obviously a little exasperated but Feliciano couldn't work out if it was from the walking all day or Lili. Or perhaps, he reminded himself, it was that humanity wasn't exactly doing to great right now.

"It looked good and working. Plus I only traded one can of food for it" was huffed back in response.

Feliciano could practically hear Gilbert's eyes roll from behind him, "Well if you're done getting that water, help me try and get it to work okay?"

After that, he decided to drone out their conversation as he had done many times in the last few days. Although he was no longer sure why it was he did that, as the conversations did infact interest him. "There" he said nodding to himself in approval as he slipped the last rope on it's peg. Feliciano remained where he was, imagining in his mind what Germany might have said after seeing his tent.

_"It's a bit lopsided."_

_"Try again"_

_"Why don't you just sleep in mine?"_

_"I miss you Feli"_

_" I lo-"_

The last line seemed to linger in his head, unable to finish it for some reason. Tears begin to well in his eyes when the thought that he might never be able to hear it, or whisper it in return crossed his mind. Only then did he finally drag himself from his seat, no idea how long he'd been thinking only knowing it was dark now.

Making his way over to where Lili and Gilbert were sitting he was met with two big smiles "Nice peaches?"

"The best" Lili giggled plopping another slice into her mouth and holding out the tin for him. Smiling he took it and sat down next to them, ravenously digging into the fruit.

It was an earlier night than the last few had been, something he was extremely thankful for. After they'd finished off the peaches, Gilbert climbed into the tent, quickly followed by Lili and Feliciano. It was his favourite time of day, too be bundled up in the tent with the others, warmed by their body heat. It felt safe and cared for, something he'd only previously experienced with his brother and Ludwig. It was almost ironic, but that's what the end of the world did, it brought people together.

_Cold._ That was the first thing Feliciano had thought when shaken back to consciousness. _Cold. then, Quiet. then, Alone. _He peered around the tent, which was lit up by moonlight and proved surprisingly easy. _Alone. He was definitely alone. _The small crack of a twig drew his attention, and he quietly crawled up to the entrance and peered out. No undead. No gangs. No scary British soldiers. It was in fact just Gilbert and Lili, who seemed to be watching the stars talking at an uncharacteristically soft level, at least for Gilbert. Turning his ear to face towards them he tried to hear what they were saying, unfortunately missing some of the words.

"Do …. we'll find him?"

"No. Not ….."

"But you're…. brother how can … give up on…. say he's dead? I mean you're the one…. pushing it…..will find him."

"I know. Germany's a big place…... Besides…..not even be there, and if …" Feliciano heard a noise from Gilbert that could only be called a sob "… might not be completely alive. I mean I know shit….stop him easily….could be alive. I've just ….peace with the …I won't see him again, at least until if this ever sorts it's self out."

Feliciano was expecting Lili to come back with some sort of motivational speech, but she gave nothing of that ilk. Several moments, empty of words but full of deep sharp breaths followed before she replied to him. "I never …see Swi when this…. started" her voice seemed to linger adoringly over her nickname for the man, "I had … visiting my capital…suddenly there was news everywhere…..eating other people. I was so scared…fast as I could back…him, but when I got to Berne …..he was dead, that's all…me. As…..wouldn't even matter to me." The tone of her voice shocked him, though he'd never been intimidated by her, he had also never seen her as frail and it was unnatural. "I hope he is dead. Properly dead ….just halfway like them. I couldn't stand to see him like that."

Every bone in Feli's body called for him to run out and tell them that it was stupid to think like this and everything would be fine, but this urge immediately died when Lili leant her head on Gilberts shoulder and squeezed hers with his hand. Both gestures seemed small, but they washed over him with the sudden, overwhelming sense he had intruded on something extremely private. He bit his lip and sunk back into the tent laying his head on the pillow and allow Gilberts words to spin in his head _won't see him again. won't see him again. won't see him again._


	11. Chapter 11- Berlin

_**Yay. Surprise it's a new chapter way earlier than I said! Maybe I should just keep saying I can't write them for a week or two, because usually I end up writing them in a day or two after that. ANYWAY I would like to (again) thank people for the lovely comments, especially the constructive criticism because hey! How else am I gonna get better? Sorry that this chapter isn't particularly long guys, but it's not really short either so, yay I guess? Anyway I seriously mean it when I say I will not be able to update for a while now. Not going to randomly upload again in the next two days. Hope you enjoy this though and the next chapter will be up soon!**_

_**Ps: Hopefully there aren't lots of the grammar mistakes in this chapter. I triple checked! Sorry for that guys.**_

"Fine; Fuck it" Gilbert sighed gesturing for Feliciano, who in turn let out a squeal of delight, to go ahead. Feliciano had been bugging them to take a car since they'd reached the German border the previous day, and had finally convinced them the noise and fuel wouldn't be a problem, or perhaps they had given in to have him stop talking about it. Either way he was happy as he clambered into the drivers seat, Lili and Gilbert sharing worried glances about his driving before hopping in as well. Although he had never driven a truck before, it wasn't a very big one and it wasn't like there was anyone else driving around to crash into.

"This will be great guys! We'll get to Berlin way quicker now" He said turning the keys that had been left by the previous owner of the truck. Feliciano had been trying to figure out some way to lift the others hopes on Ludwig, ever since he'd heard them speaking. A task that was particularly hard seeing that he didn't want them to know he had listened, but a vehicle would cut the time it takes to get there in quarters and that would definitely encourage them.

"Urgh" Lili groaned as the engine spluttered into life, letting some foul smelling smoke into her nostrils. "This things smells disgusting".

Feliciano, accompanied by Gilbert, laughed at the comment "Sorry Lili. It's pretty old, but once we get moving the smell will disappear."

The ride was spent in silence, apart from Gilbert giving directions every few minutes, but it wasn't a cruel overwhelming silence, it was comfortable and Feliciano didn't mind it. Every now and then he would see a sign with the name of a town or village he had visited they and couldn't help but smile at the memories they held. It was around midday when he had, even though would pass one or two of the rotters every few minutes, been lulled into a sense that this was like any other day. It was this feeling that led him subconsciously to reach down and turn the cars radio system on.

_"Do not attempt to reason with the infected. Keep personal safety at upmost priority. Do not attempt to reach loved ones. Do not attempt to resist instructions of Government officials. Help is on the way. Do not attempt to reason with the infected. Keep personal safety at upmost priority.-"_

Although one would generally say this message would give people hope, as Feliciano looked out the window lone head which snapped at the tires, he couldn't help but wonder just how many weeks ago that monotonous voice had recorded the message. He couldn't help but wonder how many weeks ago it was that help stopped coming? And maybe just maybe, if it was still coming, why wasn't it here yet?

Sighing he supposed that it was pointless to dwell on that thought "How far have we got to go Gil?"

"Okay I gotta admit the car wasn't that noisy and thanks to it we already covered half the distance, we could get to Berlin late this afternoon, but we should make camp outside and head in tomorrow" Gilbert reported, face still buried deep within the map.

Lili poked her head up front from the back seat "Can't we just go in today?"

Feliciano nodded a little, smiling that Lili would be on his side "Yeah. If we go in today we can find Ludwig quicker and go get Lovi quicker too"

It was clear Gilbert was worried about not finding him that day, _or ever_, and having no where to go for the night when he replied "I don't know.." his expression was so pained as he tried to suppress his worries that it made Feliciano want to both laugh and cry, "What if we end up just sitting on the streets tonight?"

Berlin was a big city, and the Italian knew they wouldn't necessarily find Ludwig that night but it was the first day they had a chance to find him before they went to sleep and he couldn't just stop. "We'll be fine! I'm sure there's hot cocoa and baked potatoes waiting for us there"

"If we are going to go today, we shouldn't drive in. It'll definitely be too noisy in the city" Lili added, "Just saying"

"But guys," Gilbert whined, his voice a mix between sadness, exasperation and amusement. "we'd only have half an hour tops in there before the sun went down anyway."

Feliciano grinned at this "Well. I suppose I'll just have to get there faster", pushing hard on the accelerator, letting out a little cry of glee when the wind whipped in through his window.

Lili stuck her head out of her window behind him, giggling madly "Feliciano you're insane. This is way too fast."

Gilbert couldn't help laughing along with the other two "Jeez guys. Okay we'll go. If anything bad happens I'm blaming it on you're driving skills though Feli."

The ride after that was less quiet, filled with loud conversations and exclamations as well as more directions of course. At least until Gilbert tried to high five one of the undead that stumbled along the road, letting out a piercing yell when the impact actually knocked it's hand off. "Holy shit", Feliciano and Lili just laughed.

"Berlin" he whispered as the tops of buildings began to appear over the horizon. It was mid afternoon, the sun would remain up for a couple more hours but it was already low enough to cast a warm crimson over the city. They didn't speak after they first spotted it not even directions. Having avoided large cities since they left Berne, it was a bit humbling to imagine just how many body's lumbered soullessly within that city. Eventually the entire skyline loomed over them and Feliciano pulled up behind a billboard just before the road went into the city.

"If we don't find him, we have to be back before it's dark and we'll look again tomorrow." Gilbert stated sliding off of his seat and pulling his bag, that had been organized with only what they would need for the night, over his shoulders.

Lili nodded "And make sure your guns are loaded and ready. But don't use them 'less you have too" slinging her own bag on.

Feliciano plopped the car keys into the cup holder, so that they would be quick to find if need be, and that they wouldn't be left in the city if he didn't come back out with the others. A thought that struck him as excessively pessimistic, but it was a precaution for just in case. "And stay together" he mumbled taking his bag and bat from the truck.

They talked a little bit about where they should look as the descended into the city, voices growing quieter as the unease in the air hung lower. All three of them had visited Berlin many many times before, but none would ever have imagined it like this. It was cold and smelt of the dead, and empty, wonderfully, bone-chillingly empty. Walking off towards Ludwig's house, which was the most likely area they would think to find him, something nagged in Feliciano's mind. Evidently, when he looked beside him Gilbert and Lili where having the same feeling, but also had no idea why. It was scary, but it was what he had expected, cold, empty and a ever-present sensation of death. Wait, wait. he fumbled a bit in his step that wasn't what he had expected. Sure he thought it would smell like this and be cold and creepy but, the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks stopping him dead in his tracks, it sure as hell shouldn't be empty…


	12. Chapter 12- Walls of Flesh and Bone

_**Okay…. So I think no one should listen to me ever again. I've uploaded 3 chapters in 3 days after saying I wouldn't get one for another fortnight. There have been floods and massive storms where I live and my power was out, so I wrote this out today and typed it when my power came back. It's not an extremely long chapter, I'm still finding it hard too write long ones, but I'll try harder! Sorry guys! I hope you like this chapter, and just wanted to again mention how much I appreciate everyone's lovely comments! I would say I wont update for a week or two, but based on my track record I could have 10 more chapters up before the end of today, just don't hold your breath guys~ Anyway; enjoy!**_

"Where the hell are they?" Feliciano breathed out, unsure if he would have preferred an Empty or full city. Either way he didn't like this.

Lili and Gilbert looked over to him in unison, eyes widening in realisation "Fuck".

"I'm not just imagining it am I?" he asked glancing around the streets, "There's..nothing."

Lili just shook her head and took a step closer to Gilbert, who happened to have taken a step closer to her. He would have thought it was cute if he wasn't busy being very creeped out. "There aren't even any bodies. Just empty"

"Maybe they all evacuated Berlin before anything happened here" Lili suggested half-heartedly "Maybe they all got away." Feliciano would have liked to believe that and was sure the others would have too, but it couldn't be that, the city was for this to be anything good.

_If there are no undead, and no dead, where are the alive?_

None of them wanted to suggest or think about that, but he could see them all think it. The group shuffled around for a while, almost hoping to hear the low groan of the dead until Feliciano remembered they had come there for a reason and being terrified was not going to stop him. "It's a good thing guys. It'll be quicker and safer to find him." he chimed happily, denying his own minds reminder that this city was empty and that would probably include Ludwig.

It's Lili's idea that they split up, it seemed safe to do so as long as they all remained within yelling distance of each other. The Italian found himself walking down Oderberger Strasse in the main part of town, a little worried how scared he was at the absence of chaos and death. He had become used to fear, and now that there wasn't a reason to be scared, well that scared him a whole lot more. The shops around him looked like they had been looted but still had some supplies left and he mentally noted to come get them when they found some form of existence in that town.

After around five minutes of looking through windows and seeing nothing, he saw something that didn't look quite right and almost squealed in delight. It was a large shadow in the middle of the road several blocks away from him. Squinting for a moment to make sure it wasn't moving or anything he set off towards it. As he drew closer, the shadow began to shape leaving Feliciano clueless as too what it could be. Not a car, it was too big. Not a truck, it was too misshapen. The sun poked out from behind a cloud illuminating it before him, just as the wind picked up and brought that oh-so-familiar scent to his nose.

The city wasn't empty. He had found the undead. Or perhaps they were dead, they weren't moving. Feliciano thought it was revolting either way, and so did the vomit rising in his throat. Rotting bodies, corpses. A hundred? Two hundred?...Two thousand? He couldn't see the ends of the pile. All stacked and rotting together in the centre of Berlin. A new Berlin wall made of flesh and bone for the new world.

One body had fallen stray from the pile, it was a small baby, or at least it had been. It's skin had been torn, eaten or simply dissolved away, it's eyeballs shrivelled husks draped over it's cheeks. It was enough to push him to his knees, letting out a foul puddle of half-digested energy bars on the floor. He opened his mouth to yell for the others but a piercing sound shook through his head. Again. Again. He flung his hands to his ears and let out a moan of pain. The sound stopped and he dashed away from the wall, ears ringing, to Lili and Gilbert.

"Feli!" Gilbert cried as he reached them in an intersection, obviously having heard the sound as well. "What the hell was that?"

He just grimaced in reply, having no idea what it had been "We should lea-". A large screech echoed around them, not loud or piercing but when they realised it was the screeching of tires it was bone-chilling. Two vans sped around a corner and came to a stop before them. Gilbert and Lili tried to run but Feliciano instinctively knew there was no where to go and opted to hold his hands in the air. The other nations must have seen his point because they were beside him again.

"Turn around" A cold voice instructed as several men hopped out of the cars, holding guns to them. They did as they were told, hands still in the air and shivering as the footsteps got closer. Thud. his eyes widened in fear as Lili fell to the ground. Thud. Gilbert fell beside her. He wanted to scream, and help them up and run away, but he'd been captured enough to know he was about to fall. Thud. A searing pain tore into his head, the lights flickered out and his mind went blank.


	13. Chapter 13- Cheap Vodka and Cigars

_**Why hello there boys and girls! Look at my shiny new chapter I did in a week instead of two! Except, I wouldn't call it shiny. I had a lot of problems writing this particular chapter and no matter how many times I've rewritten and changed it, it continues to piss me off. I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to the poorer than normal quality of this chapter, and request that if you can see whats wrong with it please tell me how to fix this? I really can't see it I just know somethings wrong… Anyway, enough crapping on my own writing! I hope everyone, the small couple of you who stuck around this long (whom by the way I love to death), enjoys this story! This didn't take as long as a thought, which is a good sign, but we haven't really started into work yet. SO BASICALLY, My chapters might be coming approximately weekly or fortnightly. It is yet too be known! Blah-de-Blah right? Does anyone even read this little paragraph up here? If you do read it, you deserve an award. Anyway! I'm going to stop ranting now enjoy:**_

_**OH AND PS: This chapter is a little bit longer than normal, (I think) So maybe that makes up for it a little? No? Yes? Maybe? Again, Anyway! :**_

_How many times had he woken up, not knowing where he was or how he got there_. Feliciano thought to himself, _Probably too many to be safe in that world._ He opened his eyes slowly, but was only met with the same darkness. Quiet voices came from somewhere in front of him, at least he thought it was forward. He shifted his head a little but instantly regretted it when the voices stopped and footsteps approached him. A palm touched the top of his head and Feliciano thought he was going to be struck, until the palm curled above him and something was lifted from his head. _A bag…_He laughed at himself for not realising it sooner, or would have if he wasn't busy being just a little scared. The room around him was dark, but a lot brighter than nothing, and fairly empty except for two chairs beside him that held Gilbert and Lili, who hadn't moved and were apparently still unconscious. Their hands were tied behind them and apparently so were his.

His eyes returned to what he had previously deemed forward and met those of three rather filthy looking men. Dressed in ripped clothes soaked with mud and blood, carrying large fire arms and eyeing him down. The tallest of the men stood forward and smiled a Feliciano, not a friendly inviting smile, or an awkward one, or embarrassed, or lustful and not a cruel one. His smile was…angry, and that chilled Feli too the bone. "Stephan" the man breathed heavily, sending the smell of cheap Vodka and Cigars down his spine. Taking another desperate look at his friends for some bit of help, he replied as confidently as he could "Feliciano..". Stephan closed his eyes and nodded, as though it was the most informative thing he'd ever heard, spinning around and walking back to the other two men. "Now…Feliciano was it?" he spoke calmly, but didn't wait for a reply as he spun around glaring Feli down with fierce eyes "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The Italian squirmed uncomfortably, _was that a real question?_ The man obviously knew why he was here, they had kidnapped Gilbert, Lili and himself. Enough common sense remained in his head too know that this answer would not help the situation and he urgently looked for something else to say. "O..Our friend lives in Berlin" he murmured.

"Bullshit" Stephan stated eerily, his voice never raised very high but it was terrifying.

He cleared his throat "No it's true! Lud-"

"We know why you're here and where you're from"

"Venice?"

"You want our supplies, our safety and you want us dead. Well we aren't going to let you three return to your little friends" the man hissed taking several steps in Feli's direction.

"I really don't know what your talking about! Really! We just came to find our friend."

"Tell us where they are?"

"Who?" Feliciano quaked.

"You're little buddies, you tell us where they are or we'll make you tell us."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Feliciano cried, tears welling in his eyes, surprised a little by his own outburst.

Evidently, Stephan didn't seem to believe him and just turned around "I have a friend who's good at making people tell him stuff. I suppose we'll have to introduce you too", he lit up a cigarette "Nothing personal kid, we just get to much shit from your gang and we have to make sure we are safe, there are kids and stuff here y'know". After that he whispered to the two men and on of them approached Feli, grabbing him chair and all with admirable strength.

"Wait where are you taking me!? What about Gilbert and Lili?!" He cried pointlessly at the man as he was carried into another room that was pitch black.

The man carried them placed him down, "You're new friend will be here in a second" before leaving out the door behind him.

Nothing, not one bit of what had just happened made sense to Feliciano, it was only clear he was in a lot of trouble. Tears began to break past his eyelids and he cursed himself silently as though the way the world was, was his fault. He wasn't even scared when the door creaked open behind him, but that might have been because he was already at his maximum level of fear. The door closed, a light flickered on and he waited for 'his new friend' to face him, so scared it felt like it had been minutes. Wait. No? It had been a while, he wasn't that far away from the door. He stretched his head as far as he could both directions, but the chair obstructed his view of the door.

_What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?_ Feli began to pant as fear took a grip around his chest. A few more seconds passed and suddenly he heard footsteps, curing the breathing but not the fear. Hot hands landed on his and he braced for some impact, eyes widening when the ropes around his wrist fell to the floor. _This was a terrible interrogation, and he had been in a lot so he would know. That being thought, Feli admitted he would have told them what they wanted by now, if he actually knew what that was. _Slowly he eased himself, realising that the other person was apparently not going to move and turning carefully to see them. His heart pieced itself back together, skipped a beat and stopped simultaneously at the sight in front of him, "L..Lu.."

He couldn't finish his sentence, something that seemed to be affecting the both of them. The tears piled up heavier, heat flushed over his face and a deep feeling of need panged in his stomach as he flung his entire body towards the other man. Neither said a thing, Neither understood a thing either. Feliciano just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the German, in a somewhat childish attempt to make sure he was real. "H..How? Why? I thought I'd never find you" happiness ran threw his blood, radiating from his heart, he felt safe, not the fake type of safety and not just a little bit, he felt completely and totally safe.

Ludwig took a step back from him and looked down in a worried and caring way, which was what Feliciano usually saw around him, "What are you doing here Feli?"

_What are YOU doing here? Are you the one who's meant to be interrogating me? _The thought dug into the back of his mind, but he was in such a bliss he could just ignore it instead opting to say "Looking for you Ludwig! Me and Gilbert and Lili came to get you?"

"Gilbert and Lili are here too?…God" he mumbled in response.

"Yeah, well we all found each other in Berne and we came up here to make sure you were safe! Now we are gonna go get Lovi and Anto-"

Strong arms wrapped themselves around him, stopping his train of thought, "I'm-.. Y..Your'e- . Alive, I'm so happy you're alive" drawing out of the embrace the German stiffened his shoulders again "But we have to get you and the other two out of here".

"Why? Can't you say y-"

"No No it wont work like that here. The people around here are not very good people."

"But you'll come with us right?"

Ludwig looked away for a moment, musing over this before nodding to himself in reassurance "Of course Feli. There's no point for me to stay here anymore and I don't want to have to wonder if you are okay".

Beaming he straightened up as much as he could before turning and saluting Germany, the three had come so far to get Ludwig and by some miracle had succeeded but he had to push just a little more until they could relax "What are you orders Captain?". He noticed the corners of the other mans lips twitch upwards which made him smile more.

"They don't know I have anything to do with you guys, so they wouldn't be expecting you'd be able to get out of here. I know the layout of this place well and can get us out quickly and as quietly as possible, hopefully not running into trouble. If they haven't moved Gilbert and Lili this should be fairly easy, but on the odd chance they did we'll have to search a few rooms before we can leave" Ludwig stated as though reading from a plan he'd worked on for hours before leading Feliciano out of the room into the hall "be as quiet as possible".

"That's the room" he breathed softly against the silence and their footsteps, pointing to a door beside them.

Ludwig nodded "If they're in there, someone's probably watching them and things will get a bit sticky, so-"

"I'll be fine Luddy" he chimed, trying to remember when he had called Ludwig Luddy before, this was the first time he could think of. Ludwig slowly turned the doorhandle and peered in. It was hard to see in the dark but Feliciano could make out Gilbert and Lili sitting on their chairs along with two armed men, one of whom seemed to be in a very heated argument with Lili. There was a slap, they slapped her and that struck a deep nerve with him. Anger, which was rare for the little italian flooded his head, _He had found Ludwig! Wasn't that it? Wasn't everything supposed to be good now? Weren't they meant to be sitting around a fire eating pasta! Why were people slapping them._ The anger pushed the plan and common sense out of his mind, he reached for the gun and pushed the door open "Let them go"

Quite a few things happened quite quickly after that. Ludwig called out for him, and upon realising it was too late retrieved his gun as well. The two men in the room turned and trained there guns on him, only stopped by the gun shifting between them. Gilbert and Lili's heads shot up looking from him to Ludwig, expressions changing from horrified to happy and back again. Lastly, Feliciano's anger remained but he began to shake violently.

One of the men looked over to Ludwig "What the hell Ludwig? Shoot Him!". But Ludwig shook his head, gun still firmly trained on the man.

"Fine if that's how it's going to be" the man replied moving his gun from Feliciano to Ludwig and baring his teeth in a rather disturbing smile.

He didn't hear it, not this time. It was more like the sound had been sucked out of the world for just a moment and then a body fell to the floor. He stared at the neat hole in the side of it's head, eyes not straying as Ludwig shot down the other man. "Feliciano help untie them" Ludwig exclaimed and Feliciano whispered apologies running over behind Lili and only prying his eyes away when he had to undo the knot.

Eventually they got the knots of and the four of them ran down the halls quickly, avoiding guards and spotlights, heading towards the back door exit. Feliciano could practically smell the pasta they'd all share when they got out. "Looks like we did it!"

Ludwig shook his head, which was not exactly reassuring, "This plan was to be getting be getting out before they notice we were getting out, not to get out before they notice. They probably still want to talk to you three and they'll chase us, so we aren't out of the woods yet."

They reached the door, which was really more of a small flap, and Ludwig opened it with his key. As Feliciano waited for his turn to crawl through, he heard a gruff shout from nearby followed by some more yelling. Couldn't it just be this? They got out to the door, surely the people wouldn't chase them after that. But Ludwig said they were not good people, and people who aren't good don't usually stop when a good person should.


	14. Chapter 14- Shadows

_**HELLO THERE EVERYONE! No you aren't dreaming, it is a new chapter! Exciting stuff right? After nine days, (it think It's been nine days and I think that's the longest break I've had) I finally updated! The reason it took so long was partly because of school, but mainly because I just lost all my inspirations. But BAM! IT CAME BACK! I'm all inspired and junk! Also I just go a laptop, so I will be able to write at school, during maths and stuff, so chapters will hopefully get uploaded quicker. And this whole paragraph so far has been a whole lot of pointless nothing hasn't it? Well I would like to say thankyou to everyone who has read this far in my story. Because I know it's not amazing, I literally cannot express how happy it makes me, and I would love more constructive criticism if you have it!~ Jeeez, I rant a lot. I'm going to stop now or it will be longer than the rest of the chapter. So; enjoy!**_

"Be careful everyone" Ludwig warned as the group began to run into the forest "those things are out here, so we have two things to worry about". Gilbert gave concurrent grunt and pulled out his gun to be on the safe side, Feliciano and Lili followed him and pulled their own out.

"Where do we go?" Feli exclaimed, trying to ignore the shadows that lumbered closer to the group as they ran through the trees.

"There's a river up ahead and then a highway, we can get a car there. Hopefully. It's our best shot anyway"

"We left a car on the highway! It's how we got here, we can use that one" Lili said as the footsteps and voices behind them also began to close in.

"Perfect W-" A gunshot interrupted Ludwig's sentence "..shit. Shit!" Feliciano glanced behind him as more shots flew past the group, long enough for him to trip over a root in front of him and face-plant the ground. He let out a small cry which stopped the others. "Fuck! Feliciano!" Ludwig ran over and pulled Feliciano to his feet. Lili let out a scream when a Rotter wrapped it's arms around Ludwig's shoulders.

Less than two seconds later it had a hole in it's head and Gilbert kicked it off the man "Not my brother. Not fucking likely". Ludwig managed to give him a small smile of gratitude before a dangerously close bullet set them all off running again.

He glanced behind them again, not as long but long enough to see how close their attackers were, close enough to see the malice in their eyes. "How much further?" he asked voice cracking slightly, apparently more scared than he was letting himself believe.

"Not much" Ludwig said "But we need to speed up or we wont even get into a car"

"Better not be" Lili hissed as she pushed a Rotter of her and to the ground. If he hadn't been running for his life, surrounded by the undead with no idea if he would make it to the next day, Feliciano would have stopped and laughed at the unfitting harshness in her voice. Instead he just ran faster.

A face flashed in the shadows beside him but it wasn't slow and evadable, it was alive. The man grinned at Feliciano, as though this whole situation was the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen. A small yelp escaped his lips as the man pulled out a gun, he backed into a tree and his body froze up. _This is it, after all of this, after everything, this is how I die. _ He watched as the trigger was pulled, he clenched his eyes shut and his breath hitched, waiting for the impact.

It took a few seconds for his brain to recognize it was still alive and notice the second gunshot, from behind him instead of towards him. His eyes opened and the man was on the floor behind him, _that didn't make sense…where did the bullet go? _He didn't think it was too important though, he wasn't dead and he just needed to keep running so he spun around. _There's the bullet.._ Gilbert was clutching Ludwig around his shoulder and Lili was shooting at the oncoming crowd.

He wanted to scream and stop and cry and break down and yell at the people, but Gilbert glared at him and the group began to run again, a lot slower this time as Ludwig tried to keep up. _We're nations right? A bullet wont hurt him, it'll be fine? Yes that's right, it's still fine. _But something nagged at him, and it only worsened when he noticed the whispers between the two Germanic nations "You've got to Gilbert.." he heard Ludwig say between the gunshots.

"No he doesn't" he growled, unsure what they were talking about but he knew from the tone of Ludwig's voice he didn't like it. They both looked over to him and the sadness on Gilberts face made Feliciano's stomach flip.

"You guys wont be able to get away with me hobbling like this." Ludwig breathed out through the pain

"You're a nation Ludwig! It's just a bullet, you'll be fine!"

"They are going to catch us Feli!" Gilbert said, trying to sound angry but his sadness still shone through

"And if they do, they'll feed us to those things, and it wont matter if were nations"

"No" Feliciano said angrily, latching a hand around Ludwig, "No. That's stupid and I wont let you. No."

"Make sure he find Romano. Make sure he's safe" Ludwig said to his brother.

"No" Feliciano repeated tightening his grip, before his middle three fingers bent and pain shot through his hand causing him to yelp and release it. Gilbert let go at the same time and Ludwig's body hit the ground roughly. He spun around and jumped at the body, but was pulled back and slung over gilberts shoulder. "GO BACK! GO BACK! LET ME GO! GO BACK!" He screamed repeatedly, kick and punching into Gilbert's sides as tears sprung from his eyes.

Feliciano's eyes found Ludwig's and they were different than he had ever seen them. They were full of sadness and fear, he couldn't bare to see him like that. The men reached the nation and Feliciano let out desperate shrill cry, searching for some miracle to come along and praying that Ludwig would just get up and run to them. He got one last look into the deep blue, before the attackers blocked it from view. Ludwig had smiled at him, his eyes had settled to acceptance of his fate, and he had called out to Feliciano " Don't let it stop you Smiling."

He dropped his head quickly when the man disappeared and cringed as a gunshot echoed amongst the trees, louder and more violent than any other that night. The hands around him tightened at the sound, and the body carrying him broke into a run. Feliciano was sure they'd covered enough ground to get away, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to anymore. His cries to go back had stopped but he continued to thrash violently at Gilbert, who took it in stride.

Feli wasn't quite sure how long they continued to run, it could have been ten minutes or ten hours but when he was finally lowered to the ground he curled up and sobbed into his knees.

"I don't think we can keep going, we need to stop. It's dark and those things are still around. We can get to the car tomorrow" Lili said softly, and he barely heard the words over his sobs.

"Ludwig.." Gilbert choked out "he said..there was a river, maybe we could find something there". Feliciano was lifted from the ground again, however more gently and carefully this time and they began to search for the river. It took about 3 minutes for the sound of rushing water to meet him and soon after that he was laid under a bridge.

"This isn't really safe for us all to sleep out here" Lili mumbled.

"It's the best we can find, and I think we all need to sleep. So we'll just have to risk it" Gilbert lay down beside Feliciano. "Night Feli. Night Lili"

There was a small scuff as Lili laid down next to them "Night guys."

Feliciano didn't sleep at all that night. He wondered if there was anyone who would stop when a good person would anymore. He wondered if there was anyone who was a good person anymore. He wondered if he was a good person anymore, or if he ever had been. He wondered if he would ever be able to smile again. He didn't think so.


	15. Chapter 15- Last Tuesday

**Okay, so this chapter took a really long time and I am so so sorry. Schools been hectic, and so has stuff at home so I haven't had to many opportunities to write. On top of that someone seems to have stolen all my inspiration and I wrote this so many times before I was actually content with is. It's a bit longer than usual so maybe that makes up for it?I think it's been about 2 weeks, (Think!) and that's the longest I have ever taken to update this story. Hopefully I will be able to update quicker but unfortunately no promises. But if any of you lovely people (if anyone is still left after this long) wants to send me some reviews I would greatly appreciate it and the chapter would come quicker. Reviews are food for the soul! And the soul eats a whole chunkload of inspiration! Anyway, without further ado Enjoy the story guys!**

Feliciano felt angry before he felt sad, a pure deep anger that made his guilt skyrocket. The sadness came quickly, but it wasn't as intense as the anger that didn't seem to be projected anywhere in particular. He hadn't been able to find any words that morning; he didn't think there were any to describe how he felt so he simply said nothing. As they trudged from under the bridge towards the highway he found himself glaring at the other two. They were talking about what the plan was now, holding each other's hands. Feliciano hadn't noticed when _that_ had happened but it pissed him off almost as much as the fact that the only sign anything at all was wrong was the slight line of stiffness running through Gilbert's shoulders. It made him want to yell at them for brushing this off like it wasn't a big thing, for acting normally. Everything about this was wrong. _Everything_! Though something in his mind was holding the violent rage back, it wasn't their fault Ludwig was dead if anything it was his, so what if they didn't care that Ludwig was dead, if _Gilbert _didn't care that his _brother _was dead.

The world seemed to have it out for him that day and just kept adding to his unhappiness. They reached the highway pretty quickly but the car and all the supplies they had left in it were gone, probably by those people or the other group they were fighting with. Feliciano hoped it had been the others; the people who had taken Ludwig shouldn't get supplies as well. He also hoped that each and every one of them had been bitten and were now wondering around without souls. Both of these wishes were pointless, but they cheered him up a little. When they had found out the car Gilbert had yelled various obscenities while Lili had tried desperately to quiet him. The group began to walk again after several minutes and Feliciano, having tuned out most of the conversation, assumed they were just going to get another vehicle at some point. They had tried to speak to Feli several times throughout the day but he was afraid of what he might say and didn't open his mouth. By the afternoon they had stopped asking, although when they finally found a good truck he was given a nod which signified he was to drive.

The next day he decided he no longer wanted to get his brother, he was certain that the bad luck was following them and something terrible would happen to Lovino. Aside from the fact that Gilbert and Lili would tell him he was ridiculous and continue on, the only place he had to go no was back home to Italy and his brother was there anyway. Well hopefully.

"Is he okay Gil?"

"Course not, you know how much Ludwig meant to him."

"Is he going to be okay though…"

"I don't know. I really don't know"

"Are you going to be okay, I mean he was your brother?"

"Is" There was a moment of silence, "I think we should worry about Feliciano and not me though, I've never seen that kid like this."

"Maybe you're right"

Feliciano tuned out after that, he didn't want to listen to them talk about him like he was crazy. They always spoke together at night, when they thought he was asleep and not listening. As rude as he thought listening was, he reminded himself that they shouldn't be talking without him. Leaving him out. For all he knew, they could plan to run off without him or use him as bait, or god knows what. That was good enough reason to continue listening each night, in his opinion at least.

The next few days followed the same way, he would get up, drive south, occasionally stop to siphon gas, pass by many rotting corpses, stop as the sun went down and remain silent the whole way. It was so unusual for Feliciano to be silent that it made even himself a little uneasy, but that didn't help to find the right words. After two days, he had begun to blame Gilbert and Lili instead; they had held him back and made him leave. It had been them who had left Ludwig, not him so it was there fault. But it had only been one day before he convinced himself that if he had tried harder he could have broken free from Gilberts grip and it was in fact his own fault.

Currently Feliciano was sitting in the truck waiting for them to return from scavenging a highway pit stop for gas, food and anything else they might be running dangerously low on. "Gyah!" a squeal came from inside the building next to him. His hand flashed towards his gun, but he calmed himself, they both had fully loaded guns and it couldn't be more than one in that small shop IF there was one, they would be fine. He placed the gun back into his holster and drummed his fingers on the wheel, trying to find a singular thought to hang onto but his mind had not stopped screaming at him the whole week.

_Tuesday. Ludwig had died on a Tuesday. Last Tuesday. It had been a week since then. Today is Tuesday. _The Italian was unsure why Tuesday mattered so goddam much to him, but he didn't know what date Ludwig had died and if he counted how many Tuesdays it had been then eventually he would know.

"The fuck was that!?" A loud, angry voice boomed from outside his window. Feliciano turned slowly to face Gilbert who looked pissed and Lili who looked a little frazzled. He said nothing which the other took as a sign of confusion, which it probably was. "Why didn't you come in and help us! I know you heard her scream. What if there had been more than we could have handled. What if one of us had been bit? What then-"

"Gilbert, stop." Lili said as calmingly as she could with her voice still shaking, "I'm fine and he might not have heard me". Feliciano felt guilt roll in his stomach, he probably should have gone in, he couldn't think what he would do if one of them got hurt. But he still sat silently.

"No. This needs to. We need to deal with this" Gilbert yelled waving his finger in Feliciano's direction and pulling open the trucks door "You can't keep this up! You're going to get us fucking killed."

Feliciano began to grind his teeth, he wasn't angry though, well at least not at them. He could have gotten them killed, he still could, he needed to take this more seriously.

"Fucking say something. I know you're hurt, I really do. He was my brother! MY LITTLE BROTHER, I get it! but you can't just sit there quietly, Talk to us. For god's sake man, look at the world, we don't have time for you to be acting like this, so fucking say something."

Feliciano felt his eyes glance around desperately as the pain he'd been trying to ignore rose up through his body. The small nations arms flung out around Gilberts shoulders and he began to shake, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Gil. I'm so sorry. I don't know wh… I'm just so scared….I'm such…idiot. Please don't hate me." His words slowly turned to hiccups buried in the fabric of the other nations shirt and a hand wrapped around his back comfortingly.

"Feliciano, I could never hate you, I don't think anyone could. Just don't go all quiet on us again. Me, you and Lili are a team now, us against the world and we need you to fucking cover our backs."

He nodded in response and eventually leant back up to the steering wheel as the other two climbed in the car. Feliciano didn't like this world or what had become of lots of people in it, but he thought that just maybe with them and his brother, he would be able to keep smiling.


	16. Chapter 16- No Place for Love

_**THIS CHAPTER GETS ME OVER THE 20,000 WORD MARK AND THAT MAKES THIS STORY OFFICIALLY THE LONGEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I AM THRILLED THAT PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE IT AND THAT I HAVE NOT LOST A PASSION FOR THIS STORY. I PROMISE THAT I WILL FINISH THIS PROBABLY SOMEWHERE AROUND THE 30,000 - 40,000 WORD MARK!**_

_**Hahaha. I'm so sorry for not updating, but my excuses really don't mean much anymore do they? Just, blame school. That's all I can say. I had inspiration thanks to lovely reviews, I've just been caught up in studying (or more the procrastination of my studying but whatever). Anyway, this chapter is kinda exciting, but I wont tell you why (I'm not gonna spoil my own story GEEZ!). I hope you all enjoy it and I would love to hear what you think. As for when I will next update, it might be another week or two. But I do have HOLIDAYS SOON and I will be able to upload 3-4 chapters during that fortnight. So I mean OH MY GOD, Look forward to that! ANYWAY, I'm rambling again aren't I? **_

_**-Enjoy the story**_

_**-I would love some Advice/Reviews**_

_**- I will hopefully update soon**_

_**-Sorry for not updating sooner**_

_**Yep that pretty much sums it up. So heres the chapter:**_

He was home. It had been gutted and ripped apart by the claws of the ravenous undead, but it was still his home and it was always his heart. Feliciano always felt better when standing in his own land and he wondered if the other nations felt this too. If they did he felt bad for Lili who had no certainty she would ever return to her land. He glanced over to Gilbert. Did he feel happier on the land that had been his or was it more of what Lili might be feeling. Missing his land but knowing he will likely never feel that sensation again. It must be terrible to be Gilbert. 'To be in Gilbert's situation' he corrected himself and plastered his eyes back on the road.

Although his heart seemed to sing a little louder here, it also seemed to sing a sadder tune when he saw one of those things shambling on the side of the road. They were his citizens dying, his people rotting, and his heart that was melting away with it. "Why didn't it feel like this before" he whispered to himself in thought scanning his eyes over the road in front of him. It took a few seconds for him to realise there had still been some hope in his mind that it hadn't been here, not in his country. But he thought that was a bit selfish of himself really and didn't mind that it was gone now, he had bigger things to worry about now anyway. Where his brother was in all of this mess.

"Rome?" Feliciano said quietly. "Yeah..yes. Definitely Rome."

"You sure Feli?" Gilbert asked from the back seat, somehow knowing what Feliciano had been referring to.

"It's his heart, wouldn't you be there if you were him?" Feliciano said trying to stop his eyes straying from the road to the destruction beside it.

"I suppose so." Gilbert nodded in reply "But that's so inconsiderate of him picking what's most likely the worst hit area in you're whole country."

Feliciano smiled at that "He probably just wanted to show off the lovely views around Rome that's all." There was a short silence before he noticed Lili hadn't spoken recently, glancing over he discovered she was asleep. "Hey Gil..?"

"Yeah Feli?"

"You and Lili…are you..umm.."

Gilbert smiled and waved his hand slightly to interrupt him "I don't really know to be honest. She's pretty wonderful, but hey; I don't think a world like this really has a place for things like that. Especially for people like us" he said looking over at Lili sadly "I don't plan to let anything happen to her though, or you for that matter." Gilbert looked back to Feliciano "I promised Ludwig after all."

Feliciano nodded in response, Gilbert was right. The world was at war now and if there was one thing he was sure of it was that the battlefield did not wait for matters of the heart. He had learnt that when he was only a small child, but it stuck with him. "What do you think happens Gilbert?"

"Happens when?"

"When people die."

Gilbert sighed and leant back in his seat "I'm not sure, but I don't want to believe there's nothing. That would be to cruel, especially in days like these. I think our hearts are more powerful then we give them credit for and what happens after death is up too us. Some people might be reborn, or others might come down to visit those they missed, some may enjoy the life they never lived, and some…" he looked down slightly with an emotion Feliciano couldn't quite place "Some of us get a second chance at living, because there was too much we left unsaid."

"FELICIANO STOP!" Lili's exclaimed out of nowhere, prompting him to slam the breaks on. He realised he had been paying more attention to Gilbert than the road and turned around to see what it was that was so important. A lady stood in the middle of the road waving he arms frantically, though coherently and it was instantly clear she was alive.

"What the hell?" Gilbert leant over the seats to get a better look "Who the hell is that?"

"No idea" Feliciano said opening his door and sliding out of the truck. "Excuse me Miss?"

"Thankyou so much" She replied softly, walking over to him "Thankyou for stopping".

He found himself a little thrown off guard by the fact there was someone alive out here and had to stop for a moment and collect himself, "It's okay, may I ask why you were out here though."

Tears began to roll down her face "Those…things….our camp. I got away…but I lost everyone else. My sister…".

Feliciano turned quickly and gestured for the other two to come outside the car aswell before turning back to the lady. "Is there anywhere you might find them, we could take you there?".

"I..I.." She sniffled trying to slow her tears "I think she would go back…back to Rome. But that's to far."

He smiled and leant out to comfort her "Actually we are on our way there to find my brother, you can come alone with us."

"Really? Oh my god. Thankyou, Thankyou so much." She held out her hand "I'm Meagan, my sister and me were here on holiday and I don't know how to get back to Rome, so if you took me. You're a lifesaver really"

Feliciano smiled and took her hand "I'm Feliciano Vargas, I know this country better than the back of my hand" he gestured to the other two as they walked up beside him "This is Gilbert and Lili. Guys this is Meagan, she's coming with us to Rome"

"You sure man?" Gilbert asked eyeing her down suspiciously.

"Gil, if people don't help people in need, then we pretty much give up all hope" Lili said offering a handshake to Meagan.

"And in this world, hope is all we have" Gilbert added nodding in acceptance, "Fine but we gotta hurry, I don't like the look of this road."

Feliciano led them all back to the car and Meagan took Lili's seat in the front. It wasn't long though until they had to pull up and make camp for the night, and although Gilbert said he trusted Meagan, he insisted that they took shifts keeping watch.

Feli trusted her though, there was something about her that made his heart warm. She was one of the good ones, he was certain that there would be a day in which he would owe her a lot. He was just unsure exactly what it would be that he owed.


	17. Chapter 17- Lake Trasimeno

_**Okay so hello! Exciting right? A new chapter! YAY! I think this was a bit longer to upload than I said, but I don't believe it was THAT bad this time right? Anyway, I have one more week of school before my holidays so look forward to quite a few updates coming you're way. Another thing, my friend (who has never seen hetalia BTW) wrote…well I'm not really sure how to describe it. But he wrote it while I was talking to him about this story and it is based around the same time as this chapter, he added another character and it's pretty short but honestly it is extremely hilarious, especially for Australians like us. I will be uploading it to under the name he gave it "Ashes to Ashes, Kisses to Lamb" and I recommend you all go read it, if only to be confused by my friend. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will hopefully get the new one up ASAP. Yada Yada Yada, all the usual stuff. Y'know~**_

"-Something Green" Feliciano said nodding and turning back towards the road.

"Something green?" Lili replied, "Is it…the trees?"

"Nope, not the trees."

"The grass?" She asked.

The Italian shook his head in response, "It's in the truck."

"Is it…" Liechtenstein gazed around the vehicle for a few moments and sighed a little, "Gilberts backpack?".

"Nope." he hummed gleefully.

"I give up then."

"You can't give up! You only took 3 guesses!"

"I'm not good at this game though Feli!" She whined.

"It's eye spy? Everyone's good at it. Didn't you ever play it before, like with Vash?"

Lili shook her head, "No we didn't play to many games, just spoke really, and I never got a chance too play games before I met him."

Feliciano frowned a little and let out a sigh, "Okay, well I'll teach you all the games I know. We'll be like brother and sister!" he paused for a moment "I always wanted a sister."

"What about Lovino?"

"He's a boy…?"

"I know but, couldn't you have put a dress on him or something? It would be close enough." She giggled

Feliciano let out a deep laugh "Don't ever let him hear you saying that Lili".

She shone a large grin back at him "So how long do you think it'll be till we get there?"

"Rome or the lake?" Feli asked turning off onto a smaller road from the highway.

"Both."

The Italian hummed in thought "Gilbert says we'll get to Rome in about 2 days, I say two and a half but I guess it depends. And we should get to the lake in about five minutes." A smile had grown over his face at the thought of visiting Lake Transimeno, as it held many memories for him and it was one of his favourite places in the whole world so naturally he wanted to share it with them. The road grew more cracked and bumpy as they drove on and eventually it turned to a simple dirt path amongst the empty fields. There were plenty of more popular spots around the lake, but he decided it best they stay somewhere that is less likely to be full of flesh-eating monsters, even if it is just for the night. Besides it was one of his, and lovino's for that matter, favourite spots and he didn't think they'd be missing out on much. "There" he exclaimed pointing to the small blue line that had appeared on the horizon, "we'll be there in no time."

"It's very…secluded" Lili said looking around to find not one building in her line of sight.

"It's safer this way. besides its not far enough from the highway to be a big difference."

"I guess so." She paused and spun around on the chair to look in the back seat, "Should we wake them?"

"Maybe. I want to get some firewood and make a fire so unless you want to do that tent up on your own you are probably going to have to wake Gilbert up."

"Oh sure. Leave the girl with the injured leg to do all the heavy lifting" Lili mocked, sliding back into her seat.

"I'm definitely the one who bandaged that almost everyday for a month, and you won't be complaining when we have the biggest campfire ever" Feliciano smiled.

She smiled back at him "Okay, Okay I'll do it. AND I'll wake Gil up, Not letting him get away without doing any work. Should we wake Meagan up too?"

Venenciano shook his head "She looks more rattled then any of us, I think we should let her sleep as long as we can."

Two minutes later the truck pulled up beside a dilapidated jetty that seemed to zig and zag every which way. It was the way Feliciano remembered it, though that made it seem a bit fake and unreal, which he supposed it was. He walked down past the jetty too a row of trees to gather the firewood, smiling as he heard the familiar groan of a sleepy Gilbert being woken up.

About an hour later the smell of smoke began to fill the air around the jetty, emanating from a large pile of branches, dried grass, twigs, and a few logs, which was situated beside the tent. The four of them surrounded the tent all busy making dinner; which, despite the fact it was simply 2 cans of beans and some hard candy they'd found at a petrol station, needed four chefs to complete it.

"So Meagan, you say you were here on holidays right? Well where are you from?" Feliciano asked sliding the frying pan which contained the two cans onto the fire.

"New York" she smiled poking at the fire underneath the pan. "Born and raised there."

"An American then? I wonder how bad all of this hit him" Lili said to herself absently.

"Who?' Meagan asked a little confused.

"Oh we had a friend who lived in America, none of us know how anywhere outside of Europe's being affected, so who knows how they're going?" Gilbert replied taking a seat next to Lili and waving one of the hard candies before her eyes in an offering.

Meagan seemed particularly amused by this and had to stifle down a laugh "Jesus, next thing you'll be telling me is you know a man and a woman from each continent and you've built an arc for them all".

"Who says we haven't?" Feli laughed snatching 4 of the hard candies from gilberts hand and sharing them with Meagan.

She smiled, though he could tell there was a bit of her that thought it was possible. "Anyway" she spoke up again after a few moments, "I hope it's fine over there and I mean I don't see why it shouldn't be! It's the land of the free not of the dead! But…I can't help but wonder why they wouldn't have sent help yet."

"I'm not too worried about what happened to the rest of the world. I just want to know though! It would be nice to know if there's any point in looking at the faces of every survivor we meet for something familiar, or if that person just isn't here." Lili mumbled through the candy in her mouth, "It's not really fair is all."

"That'd be too easy for the apocalypse Lili" Gilbert hushed into her hair.

"T'would be nice though. To know what happened to all those people." Meagan sighed as she spun the cans over. Lili was asleep before the beans were ready and Gilbert decided to pass and join her. Feliciano and Meagan didn't manage to save any though and devoured it all quite quickly. Afterwards Meagan told him about all the things she'd seen since it started. She told him of the panic that filled Vienna when it first started. Of a man who had saved the sisters. Of the people they met and travelled to Rome with. Of the old church they'd hid out in. Of her plan to fly back to America. Of the 'herd' that tore her apart from her sister. But Feliciano was too tired to understand most of what she said, try as he might and in the end he decided that if he wanted to reach his brother tomorrow, he would have to sleep and the two of them retired for the night.

_**OMG I'm writing at the end of the chapter?! WHAT IS THIS!? No but, I thought it was necessary to apologize for my complete lack of much of anything happening in this chapter. And in a lot of my chapters for that matter. I got a comment from a friend about this and I was worried you guys might be upset about it! I swear it's ALL important and leading up to things but I can try and make it more interesting if you're getting bored? Let me know guys!**_


	18. Chapter 18- Chorus of Death

_**Hahaha. Yay, I got this up pretty quick! It's my second day of holidays and I've already got one up. That's pretty good if I say so myself! Expect quite a few more chapters coming you're way in the next two weeks, but perhaps not as many as there would have originally been. That's for two reasons, I have three assignments over the holidays (which totally sucks! D: ) and I want to jot down the ideas I have for another fanfic. Don't despair though, there will still be heaps of new chapters! Anyway thanks for the feedback about the whole, lack-of-action thing. I was a bit worried there, and probably would have gotten this out earlier if I wasn't having trouble with my confidence in writing skills. This chapters a bit longer than usual so that's awesome right? I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear some more feedback from you awesome people. I feel like there's something else I meant to say but I can't remember so I'm just going to stop ranting and let you guys read okay? **_

_**HAVE FUN!~**_

"Let's go" Feliciano said slamming the truck door behind him "We need to find somewhere else or be back here by sunset so there's no point wasting time." He was trying hard to hide the unease that had settled in his heart while they were travelling earlier, but the deep grimace on his face was a dead give away. The others however decided not to say anything, as it was not exactly the time for conversations like that, and simply nodded there heads in agreement. Rome was different than he, or any of them really had expected, the atmosphere felt dead, the hollow streets sounded dead, the inhabitants smelt dead and even the air tasted of death. It reminded him of Berne, but on a much bigger scale, and it disturbed him much more that the heart of his brother would be like that. He refused to let those doubts touch his hope though and just walked silently down the streets.

They had decided against driving the truck all the way in as it would attract to much unwanted attention and instead had begun walking in one of the outer suburbs. It was fairly quiet, well the sound of undead moaning surrounded them so not in the usual sense, but in the sense that there weren't actually many that they passed by. Guns were kept holstered and the 'creatures' were taken out silently with various tools they'd picked up at the gas station. Despite the coldness of the city, Feliciano took the lack of undead as a good sign and his grimace lessened slightly.

"Where do you think they are?" Meagan whispered, breaking the silence.

"Who?" Lili whispered from behind them, as she had volunteered to take up the rear while Feliciano was up front.

"The zombies."

"Don't say that" Feliciano hissed back to her.

"What?...Zombies? That's what they are though."

"Yeah I know but…" he shook his head, it wasn't really the pressing issue at that moment, " Anyway, what do you mean where are they? They just aren't here so it doesn't matter."

Silence settled back in for a while before Meagan interrupted it again, "I don't think that's right though. It feels so…creepy here, and it's not exactly a picture perfect scene" she gestured around to various crashed cars and stains of blood, " There were definitely zombies when I was here, at least where we were and I mean they must have gone...somewhere."

No one replied to her and her words slowly crept under their skin. Lili began to turn around constantly, Gilbert was peering deep into every shadow and Feliciano was simply trying to keep his hope up, searching for any idea where his brother might be. The silence continued for several minutes until Feliciano stopped dead in his tracks making a gagging sound. "Feli, what the fuck. are you okay?" Gilbert asked, cautiously placing his hand on the others shoulder. He shook his head in response, trying to stop retching noises "What the hell is that smell?".

The others stepped up beside him and took large deep breaths to see what he was talking about, and when it hit them they too turned pale. It was pungent, putrid and smelt like mold, and rot, and garbage and death in one neat little aroma. Feliciano looked around for the source, half expecting to see one of those things stumbling towards them but knowing it was too ungodly for it to just be that. It took a few seconds, and a chorus of the oh-so-familiar blood-chilling call of death for him to realise what the smell was, and it took one more moment for it to come into view.

One by one those things stumble around the corner, each wearing it's own mark of death, and each with it's own unique look of hunger in it's eyes. One by one, there jaws dropped, the fear set in, they had found the zombies, and one by one they began to run. Gilbert reached for his gun, probably just to make himself feel better, because Feliciano knew, they all knew that even if they used everyone of there bullets it wouldn't be enough. They couldn't outrun them either, they were faster but the undead never slow down. They had to loose them. "Follow me guys. I think I know where we can hide." Feliciano blubbered out in between his panting.

The group rounded the corner, and Lili let out a cry as a small group came out of a nearby bush and lashed at herself and Gilbert. He squeezed her arm a little bit and the two of them quickly took down the creatures. They stepped over the bodies to join Feliciano and Meagan when the mob came around the corner, right next to them, upon them, surrounding them, Feliciano tried desperately to get too the other two but after almost getting bit, twice, Meagan grabbed his arm and pulled him away before the core of the group arrived.

They ran fast, and far, and for what seemed like forever. They ran past more houses than he could have counted. They ran further away from those monsters. They ran deeper into the heart of the city. They ran until there was no breath left in their lungs, and still after that they ran. His feet ached, his chest throbbed and his head swam but still they ran. Away from the danger, but away from Gilbert and Lili. They ran until the sun began to disappear, and only then did the run slow to a jog and the jog to a walk and eventually they stopped in an alley and rested.

"We have to go back for them" he cried as soon as he had enough air in him.

"We can't." Meagan croaked out, "We can't go back in there. If they are still alive, we'll find them tomorrow okay?".

Feliciano nodded, he knew she was right but he didn't like that IF one bit, "Where do we go though? We can't get back to the truck."

She looked around for a bit and smiled, " I think… this is near the place I was staying, where my sister could be. We can probably get there before all the light goes, and it's the safest prospect we have.

He rolled his head around for a while, still dizzy and light-headed before he nodded and climbed to his feet, "yeah, that sounds alright. which way is it?"

Meagan took his hand and led him back onto the street. This time they didn't run, but instead flew silently through the shadows. Eventually they reached a small building on the corner of two main streets, it was old, the bricks were dull and vines swam around it's base. Feliciano had passed by it many times as he'd gone about the city, he'd even met the man who'd built it when he was much younger. He had always liked that house, and it's big red door. He'd always thought that, if he had been given the chance, he would have raised a family in a house like that. But people like him didn't have that chance, especially not in a world like this. And houses weren't important in a world like this, especially not their big red doors, they were just another house that used to hold the living.

They lingered outside for a moment before Meagan stepped up too the door and knocked. There was a sound from inside that he couldn't place, but something was definitely in there. She knocked again and there was nothing. She tried the handle, but the door seemed to be barricaded. She looked back at Feliciano for approval, she was desperate and he wasn't about to stop her so he nodded. She smiled, faced the door again, one, two, three bangs into it and there was a loud crack.

She creaked open the door and peered into the darkness as Feliciano pulled out his gun just to be safe. He wasn't sure what exactly happened but there were a couple of soft bangs and suddenly something jumped out of the house and onto Meagan. At first he thought it was a zombie, but then he realised they were hugging, it was her sister. And he couldn't help but smile, because in such a cold cruel world, reunions were such a beautiful thing.

Amy invited them both inside quickly before replacing the barricade the best she could and then leading them into what had once been a lounge room. In the room were two men, one sitting by the table and one on the couch. The first one was tall and lanky looking, with short, patchy, black hair. He was reading some history book through foggy, broken glasses. The second one was pale and sickly looking in the way he bent over. He was tall and held resemblance to a skeleton. His hair was a dirty, ashy red colour and seemed tangled beyond repair as strands of it stuck out at all angles. The second man looked up as they entered the room and his golden eyes fixed with Feliciano's. There was a moments tension before Feli's eyes recognized the others and the man stood to his feet, apparently containing more strength than one would think at first glance, and let out a bellowing, rasping yell. "FELICIANO VARGAS! YOU DICK. WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?"

And Feliciano could have sworn that was the widest he had ever smiled.


	19. Chapter 19- But it did

_**Whoo! Hello again~ I just want to mention right now how thankful I am to all of you that have left me reviews because wowowowow, I love you guys and you're amazing. I have little to no confidence in anything I do, especially my writing so you guys being so nice keeps me going and I'd like to just say thankyou because it gives me reasons to smile a lot! Anyway on to the story stuff. Lately my chapters have been long (at least compared to what they were at the start) but I'm afraid this ones a little shorter. I decided to split this one into two, uploading this part today and hopefully the next part tomorrow. So even though they may be shorter, you'll get em quicker! (and it's probably going to be longer this way anyway). I hope you enjoy this little chapter and look forward to another one coming you're way VERY VERY SOON! (and this time I mean that). ~**_

It took one bone-crushing hug, and a lot of effort to escape on Lovino's part before the brothers could begin to explain, to the others and to each other. "Feliciano how are you here? I thought you were.. I thought I'd lost you."

"I well we" He stopped abruptly gasping and turning to face Meagan, "They're still out there!"

"Who are?" Lovino stepped forward placing his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Gilbert and Lili"

"They're alive?" Feliciano could have sworn that just for a moment there was a genuine smile on his brothers face, if he didn't know better that is.

"We don't know. We got s-separated when we came in. There were more than we expected. A lot more."

"I'm sure we'll find them okay? But don't worry about that now, there's nothing we can do until tomorrow." Lovino's face didn't change as he spoke, but Feliciano could feel the grip on his shoulder tighten and it was all the comfort he needed. "Uhmm Amy this i-" he was cut off mid sentence by a wave of her hand and led Feli past them to meet the other man. "Anton, this is my brother Feliciano and Feli this is Anton, he is a history professor from Paris".

The man reached his hand up to take Feli's, eyes barely straying from his book as he mustered a "was" before dropping his hand.

The two brothers then left and Lovino led him across the room to a sofa before he stopped them abruptly and looked up to meet his brothers eyes, "wait a moment."

"What?" Lovi said with a lack of assertion in his voice that told Feliciano his brother already knew what he was going to ask.

"Where is he?" There was silence for several moments as he watched Lovi's eyes brim with Anger? Sorrow? Regret? Maybe even Joy. He couldn't quite pinpoint it. "Lovi, where's Anto-"

"Out... Okay? Antonio went out. He said he had some stuff to do and he'd be back real soon, he promised…so don't worry."

Feliciano couldn't accept that answer as good enough, but he decided that right then might not be the time to push a matter that seemed so sensitive and he dropped it. He took himself over to the couch and Lovino busied himself, in what had been deemed 'kitchen', making dinner for the five of them. Meagan and Amy joined them on the couch when it was ready and they spent a good few hours talking about nothing in particular. Anton never joined them or said anything. Feliciano tried not to let it bother him, but it did. A lot.

When the moon was at it's highest point and the wailing outside was the loudest, the group of them decided to turn in and Lovino led Feli to the next room that contained a double bed for the both of them. Feliciano said goodnight to Amy, Meagan and to Anton, but only received a reply from the former two. He felt warm and cozy as he slid into the bed beside his brother, it was familiar and safe and wonderful. Despite that though, he couldn't shake the thoughts of how Lili and Gilbert would be spending the night, or if they would be spending any more nights anywhere. He tried not to let it bother him, but it did. A lot.

"Goodnight Felici. Thankyou for coming back." his brother whispered, and Feliciano wasn't quite sure if those words had even been for his ears but he smiled and pulled a little closer.

"Goodnight Lovi". Feliciano couldn't sleep very well though and as he lay beside his brother, he saw in the moonlight what he'd seen in the lounge room before he realised who he was. He saw a frail, thin frame of a body, topped by a tuft of scraggly hair and draped with rags. Lovino's eyes had been the same, strong and fierce and stubborn as anything but now that they were closed he saw how his brother truly looked. His brother looked sickly, hollow, somewhat vacant but no word seemed to describe it better than undead. As he tried to fall asleep across from his brother the word stuck in his mind. And he tried not to let it bother him, but it did. More than he could ever say.


	20. Chapter 20- Familiar Voices

_**Well eight days is not very soon and I am a liar. It's here now though! And as fabulous as ever so that makes up for it. The next chapter (Though I here you should not listen to a word I say and maybe I just wont say anything anymore but we all know that wont happen) will be up tonight or tomorrow (Depending on if I can finish it in one go or not). I would like to make an excuse for being so late and say it was because I got caught up in holiday-y stuff and also I uploaded the first chapter of a fanfiction that's been floating around my head for ages. (Yes I know I said I wouldn't write any others until I finish this. Forgive me. I promise I will make this top priority from now on). Anyway. Enjoy!~**_

Waking up that morning was a slow process, the world ending seemed to have had no effect on Feliciano's brother's sleeping habits and as worried as he was, that at least made him smile. He had been the first one to wake up, but nowadays it was normal for him to rise with the sun. Meagan and Amy were next, followed by Anton (who still said nothing to Feliciano) and finally by Lovino. It was an hour after that still before they were all ready and waiting at the door, minus Anton who had deemed the 'suicide mission' 'not worth his time and decided to stay behind.

Dew still sat on the grass when they left and the sun was not yet high enough to shine properly on them, but they were late enough that the group in the street the previous night had lumbered off somewhere else. They walked in single file, sticking to the sides of the roads and not stopping to kill anything that wasn't an immediate threat. It was a good plan, but Feliciano had wanted to be up front as he was worried about his brother so he couldn't helping pouting just a little. "This is it" he whispered to Lovino as quietly as possible, and they all stopped walking.

"Where did you come from and Where did those things come from"

"There" Feliciano pointed straight ahead and then to the right "and there".

Lovino looked around the area trying to figure out where they might be, but in the silence he could hear the moaning so Feliciano spoke up pretty quickly "maybe we should split up?"

His brother looked up at him, back to the road, and then to the two girls "Would you two be okay taking that street and we'll take the next one over, we should be able to shout if we get into too much trouble".

They nodded and pulled out their guns, "Race you down to the ends" Amy said as she began down the road. Feliciano laughed, but it wasn't really funny and the two brothers turned off two the parallel street.

"So were going to search every building?" He asked quietly

"No point really, they should see us if we walk by and if somewhere looks like shit went down then we'll take a look". Lovino replied

"Yeah…I suppose". As they walked, Feliciano found himself constantly having to slow down to stay with his brother which caused him to worry more. With this and his uneven breathing Feliciano knew he had to say something but his brother had never reacted well to people suggesting something might be wrong. The sound of the city though, the monotonous moaning, whatever Lovino might say it wouldn't be that bad and Feliciano decided to remove his biggest fear first. "You weren't bit were you?"

His brother didn't respond for a moment, as if he hadn't realised the question was for him and then he stopped walking, slowly turning to face Feli. "What are you talking about."

It took about two seconds for him to regret being so rash with his questions, but it was out there and he needed to be sure so he stuck with it "Were you bit Lovi?"

"No I wasn't fucking bit. Why would you even think that Feli?!"

It took about one second for him to regret sticking with it, "I-I just. you look a bit… ill. I'm sorry. I was worried is all."

"Ill? I don't look ill at all. If I was ill could I do this" Lovino replied, rather cockily thrusting his knife into an approaching rotters throat.

Feliciano could see in his brother's eyes that he was aware of his situation, whatever it may be. "But-"

He was cut off "I'm fine Feli. Absolutely fine. So drop it."

Feliciano sighed, he was afraid of causing Lovino to raise his voice if he continued and he had to focus on finding Lili and Gilbert so the matter would have to be settled later. They continued walking down the street, making sure to check for any signs of them until Lovino stopped abruptly, staring at a house several buildings down. He followed his line of sight but saw nothing. "What is it?"

"I thought I saw- no" he shook his head "just imagining things."

"Are you sure, What did you see?"

"Don't worry Feli, we've got to find them right?"

Feliciano shook it off and the two of them started walking again, and it was worrying him that they hadn't found anything yet. Hopefully Amy and Meagan were having better luck. A few houses down, he got the feeling they were being watched. Not by rotters, he got that feeling a lot, but by something living. The optimistic side in him suggested it was Lili and Gilbert, he didn't ask what the other side thought. A twig snapped, that was all, but between only moans it was easily heard and both of them spun around instantly.

Several metres back on the road stood a figure, their face was shielded in a hoodie but Feliciano could see long brown hair poking out of it. None of them moved or said anything, he didn't quite know how long for or if they had even breathed in that moment. But it was broken as the figure, without warning, made a dash towards them. "Shit. Watch out" he heard his brother say, as he was pushed behind. The figure got to them, and Feliciano wasn't sure what happened after that.

The next thing he did know, he was sitting somewhere. Somewhere dark. No, there was something over his eyes. It really was getting old, being blindfolded, and it no longer caused the same sensation of fear through his body. He tried to move his hands and legs, but they had apparently been tied as well. Feli decided to take the risk and call out to his brother "Lovi?" and he was answered not by Lovino, but it was a familiar voice.

"Gil!? Gil is that you?"

"Yeah. Are you okay Feli. How- How did you get here!"

"I don't know. We were looking for you and I- Lovi!?" No answer.

"I'm sorry man"

"Huh? What for Gil?"

"I promised Ludwig I'd get you somewhere safe, and I'm just not sure if we can get out of here" Gilbert replied, dread hanging in his voice.

Dread that easily latched onto Feliciano as well "No man I'm sure we can get out. Do you know where we are."


	21. Chapter 21- Through Our Veins

_**Okay, yes I lied, but it only took me one day longer than I said it would so that's not that bad! I just had some major writers block. Sorry guys. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and unfortunately the next one might take a bit longer, as I'm returning to school next Monday ( D: THE HORROR). Also! I forgot to mention it but last chapter was the Twentieth! Isn't that cool? I thought it was cool! Also Also! We are kinda nearing the end of the story (It's at least well over half way) and I'm really really pumped about that because I actually you know. Stuck with this story. Also Also Also! I was thinking about possibly writing a sequel-sort-of-thing when I'm done with this surrounding another country/group of countries during the apocalypse and was wondering who you guys might like to see so I can start thinking it all up now!**_

_**ANYWAY I WILL STOP RANTING! Enjoy the story guys~**_

Gilbert paused for a moment, or ten moments, before reply with an unusual sense of reluctance in his voice "Yeah."

Feliciano waited for him to continue, but soon realised he wouldn't "Can you elaborate on that Gilbert? I would like to know why I'm tied to a chair too. If you know that is."

"Well I don't know exactly where we are, but I know why we're here." the Prussian replied, still not actually giving the information.

"Okay, If we know why we are here we might be able to work out where we are, so tell me." There was a long silence and Feli couldn't even hear the man beside him breathe, "Gil?"

He heard a deep, gruff breath before Gilbert spoke again "I was in a situation like this before.. with Austria and Hungary. I got out, but they... Anyway he's going to try and do it to you and Lili and I don't think I can stop him and-"

It became impossible to understand what Gilbert was saying after that, possibly because of his heavy breathing or the bag that was on his head or perhaps both, so Feliciano just cut in "Who is Gilbert? What are they trying to do?"

"It's Yao"

The Italians mind tried to comprehend this but failed, miserably "Yao...China- Wait. What are you talking about? Yao? What?"

"Him and his little gang. They're going around-" Gilbert cut off mid sentence, quickly shushing Feliciano and falling quiet himself as footsteps grew closer.

A door opened beside him and the blindfold was, rather roughly, pulled off. The light was harsh after seeing nothing and he had too blink a couple of times before he could see the figure in front of him properly. It was indeed China and he had a look of absolute amusement plastered on his face, "Hello there my little Italian friend".

"China?" Feliciano said weakly trying to fight off the fact it was a fellow nation that held them captive. It had been a normal thing in war times, but this was different, they should all be allies against those things not…this. "Could you help us free?", He wasn't even sure if he seriously thought Yao would help them or not. But the man laughed in his face and he begun to think he shouldn't be holding his breath.

"I'm afraid that's not a possibility Veneziano. I've got a use for you three you see."

"Three?" Feliciano asked, looking around to confirm that there were indeed 4 people tied to chairs. Two hadn't moved or spoken, but he didn't have time to worry about that. "But there's four of us"

"Yes there are, but" Yao hummed a little and pulled off Gilberts bag, who was hanging his head "One of you. Has no use. At all."

Feliciano wanted to argue about all the uses that Gilbert did have, all the things he could do, but something, perhaps the look in the Prussian's eyes, told him that wouldn't help. "What use, What do you want us for? What's wrong with Gilbert?"

China turned to him, with a excruciatingly condescending smirk and replied in a voice to match "I don't know if you heard Veneziano but the world ended."

The Italian had a sudden, overwhelming and unfamiliar urge to punch Yao as hard as possibly, but unfortunately his hands were tied up. "Yes, I know that. It ended here in Italy too but I'm not going around tying people up". He glanced over too the other three, two of them were still unresponding and Gilbert hadn't looked up yet. Feliciano was a bit angry at him for not helping or talking and a bit worried because he wasn't talking or helping.

He quickly looked back to China, who was still smiling and who's eyes seemed to shine brightly. With victory, he'd seen it a lot in battle, the shine in someone's eyes when they had won a battle or a war and it still chilled his very core. "That's because you're weak. I mean I came here to find you and you're brother but that was just on chance, I didn't actually think I'd find you. But I did, and I got Liechtenstein and This thing as well. It's like Christmas in here."

"Shut up" Feliciano cried angrily "I'm not weak"

"I never expected to see you here alive and I'm surprised, but Good job with killing whoever you had to kill to make it this far" He laughed and turned to the Prussian "I have to say though I'm more surprised about this one. I thought you were a gonna Gilbert but I suppose if you ignore the dying screams of you're friends you can run fast enough to escape"

This made him look up, he didn't say anything but simply glared at China, tears pricking the edges of his eyes, filled with fear. "What are you going to do to us?" Feliciano whispered and Yao turned to him, breaking the staring match.

"Can I tell you a story Feliciano?". There was no response, but he continued anyway "When this all started, I was hit very badly as my population is very concentrated. I thought I was going to die, I wept that I wouldn't be able to save my people. I saw a man who was eating people, I was terrified at first but it reminded me of something I learnt a long time ago, from you're grandad in fact".

He smiled a little bit at the end, Feliciano grimaced in response "We are made of our nation, the land and the people are what make our hearts keep beating. They are part of us, they run through our veins and at that moment most of me was infected by that virus. You're grandfather though, he told me that a nation can take another nations flesh and blood to absorb part of them. It happens instantly, not slowly like after a war. I spread this message and a group of us split up, once we are strong we will own the world and will be able to fix all this."

Feliciano was almost to mortified and repulsed to speak, but he didn't want to hear anymore so he interrupted with the first thing that came too mind "You're going to eat us?"

"Yes that is the plan, and why Gilbert here is of no use. He's not a nation, He has no population pumping through him. Speaking of which, I think it's about time I got rid of him."

Gilbert froze up, saying nothing as he was pulled off the chair. Feliciano wanted to protest, but the look of defeat on his face was more terrifying then China and the undead alive and he wouldn't have been listened to anyway. Yao removed the ties on Gilberts hands, quickly shoving him out the door and locking it behind him. Feliciano didn't understand what had happened until he became aware of the loud moaning and his face paled.

"China, you don't have to do this". What had happened had been to quick and instantaneous, he was shocked and felt as though he was just going through the motions, but Lovino and Lili still weren't talking so he had to for them.

"I do. So that I can help my people."

"Most of them aren't even you're people though"

"They are now."

"What would you're friends say, What about Russia? Or Japan? Or-"

"Russia joined me, he's somewhere in America right now and Japan is dead."

"Dead" Feliciano's eyes began to well with tears, he'd lost so many people because of all this and in just one day he'd lost two friends. "H-How?"

"I asked him to join me. He attacked me. I killed him"

The Italian couldn't form words anymore, his brain had frozen up in sorrow or in fear, he couldn't tell. He glanced over to Lovino and Lili again, "Can you wake them up so I can say goodbye?"

China scoffed as he pulled out various surgical tools "No, I hate when people struggle. Besides they'll wake up when I start cutting them or when you start screaming."

Feliciano sighed in acceptance and decided not too say anything else. He'd never been one for escaping, running away he was good at but not escaping, especially not when he would have two unconscious bags of cargo. He let himself start to drift away, leaving that moment to wonder if his other friends were still alive, and would make it out of this thing. He prayed they would however, for the first time, he doubted anyone would. Even if they did, they probably would have lost themselves like China.

He didn't like those thoughts so he instead thought about his big brother France, and Spain, and Belgium and all of his friends that might still be alive. He hoped that whatever happened to them, that they weren't alone. A large, shining, silver knife that was ever so slightly jabbing into his chin snapped him back into the present and fear took a hold of him again.

"Don't be sad about it though. You're weak Veneziano and you wouldn't have been able to help your people. But now, in the long run, you are helping" The knife moved down to his shoulder and began to dig into his skin. Blood bubbled up and Feliciano let out a loud, desperate cry of pain, "I should thank you, but you didn't put up enough of a fight to deserve that."


	22. Chapter 22- Agonized Gasps

_**To the person who sent me a request!**__** I'm really sorry but I only saw it after I had uploaded this chapter D: There is something similar, though very vague in this chapter that will be brought up later on but is still not the same thing. Again, really sorry about that. I'll make sure I check things before I review from now on.**_

_**Anyway, back to the normal ranting about how much of a liar I am. This time it's good though and I got it up in a day instead of many days like I said (I know it's been two days but its 1:30am and I haven't slept yet so it counts). BUT school is starting soon! (like 30 hours D: ) and I will not be uploading often (lets hope that's another lie as inspiration always strikes when I have assignments to finish. I hope you all like this chapter as it may be the last for a while! And as always to the crazy few of you that bothered reading to this chapter, thankyou and ENJOY!~**_

It was a piercing pain, he couldn't remember a time something had physically hurt that much. Feliciano's eyes were clenched tightly, tears still spilling out, as he tried not to move and make it worse or scream loudly. Deny it as he might he still held hope, not for himself, but for his friends but that all went away if he attracted those creatures too so he tried to keep quiet. He wasn't doing a great job of it though, constantly letting out high-pitched raspy shrieks.

It went slowly, or at least it did for him, and he could have sworn China was doing it like that on purpose. His body and face contorted as another nerve was hit and he thought it might last forever, until through the agony he began to drift out of consciousness. Another wave of pain radiated through him and he let his head roll backwards. Feliciano was unsure how deep the knife was in his shoulder or how long his heart would keep beating but his vision blurred and he decided it didn't really matter anymore, he deserved this anyway.

He couldn't see anymore, or perhaps he could and he just wasn't trying; he couldn't taste anymore, except for a strange metallic sensation; he couldn't feel anymore, except for the fear in his heart; he couldn't hear much anymore either, except for his own agonized gasps, the dull moaning sound that was always there and- a thud? A sudden pain ripped through his shoulder, deeper and more intense then before, and about double the size. He let out a loud scream that slowly turned to sobbing. Feliciano felt his consciousness teetering on the line for a while as reality gradually came back to him, or more was pushed back on him by the pain.

He heard his own rapid breathing and jumbled whispers. He could feel everything again, the pain, the worry and the waves of pain. He could still taste the metallic sensation, but it was ever so slightly duller. His vision was still blurry but he could see two figures standing fairly close to him. Feliciano tried desperately to piece together what had happened but he couldn't come up with anything except for some higher being answering his prayers. The ropes around his wrists were cut and he was pulled to his feet, the room spun around him but the blur in his sight was disappearing.

The shadows turned to colours, the colours to lines, the lines to shapes, and the shapes to the face of a miracle. "Meagan" he was unaware if he'd said or just thought the word. She smiled, or at least he thought she did, and wrapped her arms around him. This was done without finesse, causing more pain to shoot through his body and Feliciano to let out a gasp of agony. She pulled away apologizing repeatedly and he tried to send her a reassuring smile, which ended up more of a drowsy gaped-mouth. A piece of fabric, he had no idea where it came from, was tied around his arm and he knew it would help but it made the pain worse.

For the first time since it started he looked over to the other two only to realise they were awake, but still tied up, probably because of his screaming. Two things hit him, the way his brother almost instantaneously ran over cradling Feliciano in his arms and Lili's appearance. She was visibly shaken, there were marks over her face, and most alarmingly she was naked. He looked away quickly, out of anger, confusion or embarrassment he didn't know. Thankfully Meagan had given Lili her jumper, offering some coverage.

Good. The word repeated in his mind, he didn't have the strength to think anything else but it described his emotions perfectly. It was good. The world was good. It didn't matter about everything that was going on because they were all there, they were saved, they were good. "Fratello" he whispered and his brother squeezed tighter, being mindful of the injury. He glanced over to Lili. Bad. Her face, the way it showed her shattered heart, it reminded him of Gilbert and of how very bad it was. By now, Gilbert would probably definitely be gone. Hands pounded on that door again, so the were obviously not chasing him.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR YOU SICK FUCK!"

Feliciano didn't know where or who the command had come from, or why, but he instinctively through his hands up. This wasn't taken well by the wound and his upper body twitched in pain. After recovering quickly, he looked up at the door to see a wide-eyed, utterly-confused Prussian who had frozen to the spot, gun still in his hands.

"Gilbert?" Feliciano smiled and laughed and cried for joy, all at once.

The Prussian man didn't reply, but rather began to breath sharply and rapidly, assumedly in some form of laughter. He ran forward, landing two large kisses on Amy and Meagan's foreheads before wrapping his arms around Liechtenstein, allowing her to bury into his chest. She looked so terrified, Feliciano didn't want to imagine why.

"How?" Feli asked

Gilbert seemed hesitant for a moment, his smile faltering momentarily but he quickly righted himself, Feliciano still noticed "They just couldn't catch my awesomeness. We should get out of here though, he will wake up soon and I don't want to deal with that."

Everyone nodded in response, except for Lili who stood still while everyone was getting to their feet. After being helped up by his brother, Feliciano noticed her uncertainty "Coming Lili?"

She though, was not as uncertain as she seemed and immediately replied "No!"

"What are you talking about? The suns going down, we have to get back" Meagan said, tiredness in her voice.

Lili sighed and looked down coldly, fearfully, angrily at the unconscious nation," We cant just leave him here".

"The fuck are you talking about? Look what he did to Feli. We aren't going to help him" Lovino spoke angrily still slowly moving to the exit, with his brother of course.

"That's not what I mean. If we leave him here, he'll keep going and do…what he did to other people.

"What are you saying?" Gilbert asked, obviously aware what she was suggesting, and obviously a little surprised.

"We have to stop him."

No one said anything for a while, looking back and forth between the man and each other before finally Feliciano spoke up, "We cant though. I mean it takes a lot to kill.. someone and we're certainly not eating him."

The sisters exchanged looks of confusion, Amy pulling out her gun and aiming it at Yao "I could just shoot him if you want."

"No that wont work he-" He didn't posses the time or patience to explain the concept of a nation so Feliciano just said the first thing he thought "you might miss." He cringed slightly at his stupid excuse but apparently Amy had decided just to let it go and put away her gun. "Anyway, there's not much we can do. We've just got to leave him"

"There's always…this" Liechtenstein had left Gilberts side and edged over to the doorway that he had been thrown out.

"Would that even work on one of us?" Lovino asked.

"It's the best shot we have. I am not giving the fucker the chance to get a hold of you guys again." Gilbert said grabbing China's legs, "Someone help me."

"Wait hold on. We can leave him. We don't have to kill anyone" Feliciano said, walking over next to Gilbert.

He was shocked at the aggression in the Prussians reply "Feli, this man killed my best friends, tried to kill the only people I have left and tried to kill me". Feliciano wanted to persuade him away from it, but he was distracted by the emphasis on the last 'tried' and by the anger in his Meagan enough time to pick up China's arms.

Lili stood by the door, ready to open it, and Feliciano stood unable to stop them, not sure if he wanted too. He wondered if, this was them loosing themselves, of if this was the world loosing itself or maybe this was just what living was now and they weren't in the wrong. They were fighting to live though, it couldn't be that bad. China had just wanted to live too, if this is what living is, then how did his life hold more value. He shook his head and it, or possibly the sound of the door creaking, brought him back.

It was very quick, it had too be, but Feliciano saw so many of those thing, too many. The door slammed shut as soon as the body was out, and a festival of slurps and moans and groans met their ears, one blood-curdling yell in the middle. China must have woken up in fear, just in time to die. It was so quick, such a quick death, he wondered if someone could have survived all that, no how someone had survived all that.

Gilbert turned around, gesturing for them all to head out, but something about him, his voice? his movements? his expressions? made Feliciano worry about nothing in particular, but at the same time everything.

He looked over to Lili, something about her, her voice? her movements? her expression? It looked so angry and so fearful, so conflicting but so unlike her. It made him worry about everything and nothing and everything again.


	23. Chapter 23- Silent

_**Sooooo. This took a while; but I did say it would so that's okay! I have been swamped with assignments so early in the term (more I had three to do over the holidays and did not do that, but let's ignore that fact) and haven't really had time to write (more I have spent all my time crying about how much work I have to do and not doing it so I still have three assignments to do but I decided to write this instead, but let's ignore that fact). I have been doing other work though, (Yes I actually accomplished something!) and I'm now officially going off to Germany for three weeks in September! How much fun will that be! It means of course that if I'm still writing this (which I doubt) or any of you are reading the fanfic I am writing at that point, whatever it may be (which I seriously doubt) I will be going on hiatus for that time. ANYWAY that's not important! What IS important is that you guys are crazy nutjobs for reading this far. And thankyou for reading this far, it's seriously awesome. I used the line thing which signifies a skip in time (it's a common thing in fanfic so you should probably know it, but I realised it's the first time I put on in so I figured I better explain in case). Blah de Blah Blah. ETC. And as always; enjoy! **_

Silent. That best explained the walk home and the sitting afterwards. Granted, sitting in a small lounge room didn't hold the danger that walking through a dead city in the moonlight did, but it still had a certain creepiness about it. No one uttered a single thing and the first movement came when Lili, still in the jacket, began to shiver which was shortly followed by Gilbert leading her down the hall to gather some clothes. The silence, which excluded Lili and Gilbert's muffled conversation, was broken when Amy and Meagan simultaneously excused themselves to their bedroom, leaving the shaken Italians alone.

"Are you okay?' Feliciano heard his brother mumble.

His arm was still in an immense amount of pain, so much so that he couldn't move it without fear he might cry out again. This along with his worrying meant that he was in no way okay, but he didn't want to cause his brother to worry as well so he nodded shortly "Y-yeah I'm okay." His brother nodded, but by the repeated opening and closing of his mouth it was clear he didn't know what to say next. "I'm sorry Lovi"

Lovino shook his head "It's not your fault Feliciano. Stop apologizing for everything like an idiot" smiling a little at that, and Feliciano smiled in return. "It's just-"his brother looked torn but before he could say anything, the small Italian was pulled into a hug "I feel so useless. You almost died but I couldn't do anything and if it wasn't for those two you would be dead. I'd be dead too. I'm just really really sorry Feli".

His brother, clear to anyone who knew him, had never been someone for voicing his emotions or for hugs either, so Feliciano felt touched by the words. He was unsure how to reply though, it was true that Lovino couldn't have done anything, but nor could Lili, Gilbert or himself and he shouldn't feel bad for that. Feliciano doubted this answer would be satisfactory and awkwardly returned the hug "Thank god for humans, right?"

"Guuuuys?" Gilberts sung coming back into the room.

"Yeah Gil?" Feliciano smiled.

"Where are our beds?" he asked, both turning to Lovino who sighed in thought.

"There's a spare bedroom upstairs to the left. It's a double bed, so you'll have to share I suppose"

Just for a moment a grin appeared on Gilbert's face before being replaced by blankness "The world has ended, I'm sure we'll manage. Night guys" after a moment adding "Umm Feliciano, can I talk to you before you go to bed. Alone."

Feliciano was confused but he nodded in response "Sure. I'll come talk soon", not noticing or perhaps paying no mind to the sour look on his brother's face as he waved to Gilbert. Once alone again, he turned to his brother "Perhaps we should go to bed then? And don't worry; I'll make sure he tells you what it's about tomorrow"

Lovino didn't look any happier that his brother managed to recognize exactly what was wrong, but he had more important things to talk about and shook his head "I have to ask you something."

Feliciano's brow furrowed, "Okay, what is it?"

His brother let out a sigh, as if convincing himself to continue "I want to go find him- Spain that is. But, I" there was a long pause "I was too scared, please come with me to get him. He's such an idiot sometimes and if I don't find him soon he'll probably get himself killed."

There were some mixed messages, but he was used to that from Lovino and pulled him back into the hug "Of course Lovi, We'll go find him and he'll be safe. He's a little silly, but he's not weak."

"Thankyou" the Italian nation pulled out of his brothers arms "Now, I think you should go find out what's so super amazingly secret that I can't know."

"Hey Gil?" Feliciano asked cautiously in the air that felt so much emptier than it had mere moments ago, still managing to cause the other nation to jump. Gilbert gestured wordlessly to the chair opposite his, in a manner that really creeped the little Italian out, but he did it anyway "So what did you want to talk about?"

"There's no easy way to say this Feliciano, so I'm just going to say it outright but you need to hear me out and not…freak out." There was a quick nod in response. "I got bit."

At first the words didn't register in his mind, it felt as though he had reverted and the words meant nothing deadly and threatening. After that though, the realisation sunk in and he with it felt as though he was sinking. A broken "What" was all he could reply with.

"When China threw me out, I got away but-"Gilbert hesitated before pulling the bottom of his shirt up slightly. Sure enough, just above and to the right of his belly button, was a large, bruising, oozing mark. It didn't look like Feliciano had expected, no flesh had been bitten away but it had indeed been pierced. "I got bit in the process".

The shirt was lowered again and Feliciano stared absolutely stunned and the Prussian, his voice sounding strained as he spoke "What do we do? You'll turn. Do we have to… Do I have too-"

Gilbert, who managed to have a calm demeanour about him, interrupted "No. I think that it's possible nothing will happen. But in the case that something bad happens, someone should know what's happening?"

"What are you talking about? You were" Feliciano's voice lowered dramatically from almost shouting to a whisper "bit."

"We have no idea what effects it has on a nation though. Have you ever seen one of us turn?"

The realisation dawned on Feliciano, that perhaps his worrying was for nothing "Oh."

"So, I don't think we should jump to conclusion. I have been bit, and as a result I'm feeling under the weather" Feliciano narrowed his eyes at this, but Gilbert brushed that off, "But, it is not unheard of for nations to catch deadly viruses, they just don't die from them".

"But you're not a nation anymore, what if it's different from you" Feliciano said, not realising exactly what he said until the brief flash of hurt in the other's eyes.

"I'm aware of that Feli. However my body is still the same and it heals the same as any nation."

Although the atmosphere was tense, Feliciano felt a mutual agreement to just leave it be had been made. Not the safest or nicest plan, but he was not going to remove hope if hope was there. "Why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you tell me and not someone else, or everyone else?"

"It was going to be you or Lili, humans wouldn't understand and I didn't think your brother would handle it calmly enough for me to explain myself. Lili- I didn't want to worry her is all, besides you'd tell me the truth Feli."

The Italian nation nodded in satisfaction with the answer "I suppose we should sleep after such a long day"

"Yeah. Night Feli."

"Goodnight Gil", he chimed, uneasy with how lightly the situation was being taken, though if talked about otherwise he may have cried.

Gilbert got up too and, just before he left, turned back to add something "If I don't wake up in the morning…you know". His tone was carefree, but there was a hint of seriousness that scared Feli.

Feliciano nodded and left quickly, wondering if he would be able to sleep at all.


	24. Chapter 24-Too Many Beans

**_I'm not really happy with this chapter but here it is. I've gone over it quite a few times so I figured I might as well just upload it. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy it a bit! Hopefully the next chap will be a bit better and soon! Look forward to it!_**

It was oddly silent when Feliciano woke up the next morning, so much so that his immediate thought was something terrible had happened. He soon heard the slow breathing of his brother beside him and realised he was apparently just the first one to wake up. Something that ,in it's own way, scared him. Deciding that the others needed rest and he shouldn't wake it up, the nation quietly made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Unfortunately, after several minutes of looking, the most edible thing he could find were several cans of beans, which had nothing wrong with them but beans were getting old quickly.

Pouring the cold content of the cans into several bowls he desperately missed the gas cooker that still sat in their car. Without the ability to heat food, putting it in a bowl was about the highest detail one could put into food anymore and that slightly depressed Feliciano, so he spent several minutes placing all the spoons at the prettiest angle. Becoming so caught up in his work he didn't notice others in the house beginning to stir. The first person to enter the room was Anton who, other then an awkward, someone hostile meeting with Feli's eyes, said nothing.

Not long after Gilbert made his way down the stairs, grumbling about something about "too many beans". Feliciano smiled at this, offering him a good morning and handing him a bowl. As much as any of them could complain, the fact remained that they were usually left hungry and would take what they could get. Meagan, Lili and Amy joined them within the next hour, and when Lovino finally made his way downstairs it must have been mid morning. Feli couldn't help but notice that everyone still seemed very fragile after yesterdays events, especially Lili, but he was at a loss of what he should do.

Normally he would have acted on the most important issue first, but right now he couldn't tell what that was. He didn't know how or if he should tell the others about Gilbert, he didn't know how to bring up his worries about Lovino's help, he didn't know how to voice his questions on what had happened to Lili and he had no idea how to move the group in Spain's direction, or what would happen if some didn't want to go. After a lot of thinking he chose to mobilise everyone first, after all even being on the road was safer then a creaky house in the centre of the city.

Worst-First, became his motto and he decided to ask Anton first. Anton had not exactly been friendly and Feliciano couldn't see himself missing the man but, after thinking it over, it seemed like he should extend the offer to him. After thinking it over even more he decided that perhaps his brother could extend the offer instead.

"No." Lovi replied flatly, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"What? Please don't make me do it. Why not?!"

"He wont come anyway."

Feliciano glanced over to the other room where Anton remained, "Why wouldn't he?"

Lovino groaned, "I'm not sure. It's his house, I suppose he doesn't want to leave the memories. I just know that that guys isn't leaving". Feliciano didn't feel to good about leaving him, but he knew his brother wouldn't abandon one of his own people if it was bad for them, so he dropped it and left in search of the others.

Gilbert and Lili had both agreed quickly to go and find Spain next and Feliciano was glad he didn't have to argue them into it. Lili hadn't been too close with many nations and therefore didn't have too many to track down, Gilbert was enthusiastic to see his friend and both approved of leaving as soon as possible. When exactly that would be depended on Amy and Meagan so he went looking for them.

"-so are you guys okay with that?" he asked hopefully.

Meagan eyed Feliciano down, making him feel excessively nervous "You want us to leave when we've just found each other and are allowed to rest. You want us to travel in that truck across to Spain and try and find your friend, who might as well be a needle among a haystack full of dead people?". Feliciano nodded cautiously as the sisters exchanged glances before breaking into grins "Well, that does sound lovely Feliciano."

"But." Amy interjected, Feliciano swapping his gaze to her "I'm afraid we have to find our family."

"You mean-"

Meagan nodded, "We decided last night to make our way home. It seems bloody hard, but it's gotta be possible and we know our dads a fighter and he'd keep everyone alive." Both sisters nodded at that.

His smile fell to a frown, "Couldn't you come with us for a while and then-"

Meagan stood up and shook her head, interrupting again with a ruffle of his hair "I'm afraid not Feli. You've got to find you're family, we've got to find ours. Besides, we'll meet again sometime when all of this is over."

"That's optimistic" Feliciano smiled.

"I've got to be! Otherwise gloomy guts here will bring everyone down" Meagan replied, gesturing to her sister and earning and elbow to the ribs. "You know how it is."

He laughed, moving to exit "You'll come with us though, to leave the city right? Put the goodbyes off as long as possible?". Both girls nodded back. "Okay then," he hummed in thought for a moment "I suppose we'll leave tomorrow morning so that we can get the most sunlight . Make sure you're ready."

* * *

By 7am, according to the clock in the living room that probably didn't work on time anyway, they were ready. About half of the house's food and supplies were split between backpacks, the other half remaining with Anton in the house. It hardly seemed fair but his brother shot a warning look before he could make a big deal of it.

The atmosphere was cold, gloomy and backed by a chorus of moaning, somehow, unlike most days it seemed fitting of the apocalypse. One of the group was sick for unknown reasons, one was visibly shaken, one could turn into a brain eating monster at any movement and they were, about to lose the only two friendly strangers they'd met in months. It almost amused Feliciano how ridiculous the whole situation was. Almost. Though the prospect of finding Spain was definitely worth it though, especially when his optimism might be enough to cheer Lovino up.

Feliciano shook his head; he needed it to be clear when he went outside. It was still pretty clear when he went outside. It was still pretty dark and definitely 7am outside. Before he could fall more into his distractions, Meagan appeared beside him, cautiously opened the door and signalled to move out. Atmospheres, especially lately, had a funny way of being wrong and despite the abundance of goose bumps, the streets were relatively empty. A few heads turned towards them but none close enough to be a threat, so they began quickly and quietly down the street.

One almost bit, two close calls and several jumping at the shadows later, Feliciano began to recognize they were in the outer suburbs. Good sign. It wasn't actually a big distance, but constant back-tracking, hiding and changing routes meant it took about an hour

"Hey, the cars not far, are it?" Lili exclaimed, obviously having recognized the same thing.

"No. It's not" Feli answered, happy to see a smile spread on everyone's faces at that.

"Thank freaking God" Gilbert yelled, well more of a whispered yell. "My legs are killing me."

"It better not be missing like last time".

Gilbert groaned, "If that happened I'd personally track down the guys responsible and… make him walk all this way"

Feliciano laughed a little, "I think I'd miss the stove more than the car".

About twenty minutes later, when they had reached the car, he took back his statement. Although it could not boil water or heat delicious foods, it could go fast, faster than he'd given it credit for, fast enough to make Amy scream at him to slow down. Sadly, that didn't last long because 7 kilometres down the road they found an abandoned car and decided it was time to part. Meagan making a point that it would definitely not be the last time as she gave them all multiple hugs goodbye.

When hugging Gilbert, she seemed more hesitant and Feliciano couldn't help but wonder if she knew. He had no time to ask though because the goodbye was, as they always are, much to short and before he knew it their truck was disappearing on the horizon. Though as sad as he was, it was a relief to have less people to worry about.


	25. Chapter 25- Almost Cheerful Tune

**_Whoot Whoot! New chapter! Who's excited? I am!_**

**_Moving on, I got this chapter up fairly quickly (I mean compared to how long I thought it would take me) and I'm proud of myself. I hope you guys enjoy it but, again, not too much interesting stuff happens which is disappointing. Do not despair though! Because I promise that excitement is coming you're way very quickly (or however long it takes for me too get the next couple of chapters up), Yes indeedy. On another note, this is my 25th chapter! Round of applause for me not giving up or being lazy like I usually do with Fanfics! *clap clap*. And a round of applause for you lovely people who have put up with my fanfic for 25 chapters! On another, another note, I'm not quite sure when I will have the next chapter up. I've got an extreme amount of assignments due soon, along with my dad's birthday and a plethora of other parties to attend. Don't fret though! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter so much that I'll probably be typing as they cut the cake!_**

**_In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

"Smile" Feliciano called out, holding the camera in front of him.

Gilbert looked up from the shelves and raised an eyebrow "What's that?"

"A camera?"

"Yeah, but where'd you get it?" Gilbert asked, turning back to the shelves.

The Italian nation shrugged and smiled sheepishly "I found it on one of them, the ones behind the counter. Anyway, smile!"

Rolling his eyes slightly, he shoved some cans into his bag and turned to face Feliciano again, giving his biggest grin. "Beautiful!" Feli chimed as he took the photo.

"Can I see?"

"Nooo!~ You'll make me delete it." Feliciano cried, lifting the camera out of his reach.

"Fine, Fine. But you better not put it up on facebook" Gilbert replied.

Both of them laughed and Feliciano realised that they were finally alone and he could voice his questions. "Hey Gil, how's the- umm"

After a few moments he seemed to realise what Feliciano was asking and lifted up his shirt to show it "I'm not quite sure, I feel pretty bad but I haven't had any urges to eat you're brains yet. So I think we're okay" laughing awkwardly as he spoke..

Feli bent down to get a better look at the bite, it was repellent to say the least. Dark purple and green bruising surrounded the festering wound. Skin that Gilbert hadn't removed hung from the edges and the whole thing smelt putrid, so much so that Feliciano was surprised Lili or Lovino hadn't noticed. Though, it wasn't like the smell was anything new. He cringed when Gilbert laughed, it really didn't seem like a laughing matter to him but he pulled himself up and smiled anyway. Feliciano had decided that he wouldn't let him see how worried he was. "Okay but if it gets any worse y-"

"I've got the Petrol" Lili called as she and Lovino entered, interrupting the conversation.

Dumbstruck by the sudden change in atmosphere he stood still for a few moments before holding up the camera. Lili's eyes lit up and she ran over to him, "Where did you get that!"

"Found it."

"Does it work?" She asked reaching out to it. Feliciano nodded in return and she smiled even wider "Please can I take some photos? Please Feli! I'll give you all my beans for a whole week."

"Sure, as long as you don't break it and- " he handed it to her and moved to stand beside the other two "You have to take a picture of us!". Lili nodded eagerly holding the camera in front of her and Lovi groaned as he was pulled into a hug by his brother. Feliciano poked out his tongue, Gilbert gave another grin (and held two fingers up behind Lovino's head, which thankfully went unnoticed by the nation) and Lovino smiled a little because, after all, it wasn't everyday that you could get you're picture taken.

"Three, Two, One…" Lili held up her fingers for the counter, positioning the camera just right and "Say Apocalypse!" a bright flash filled the room briefly as she took the photo.

* * *

"Next time" Lovino whined "You should listen to me and fill up truck before it gets to empty so we don't have to walk so far every fucking day!"

"But Lovi it's so nice out here and you always used to like going for walks." Feliciano smiled at his brother, genuinely enjoying on the empty road, away from anything dead.

"That was before the world ended and I had places to be." he huffed in response.

Feliciano swung an arm around his brother, offering a half-hug "You shouldn't worry about Antonio to much. He'll be fine". He got a elbow to the ribs and glaring in return, and laughter from the other two.

"Don't worry Lovino. We aren't far from the truck." Gilbert said, stopping his laughs.

After about two minutes, Feliciano saw the familiar red of the truck poked through the tree line on the horizon but he noticed something else. Under the chatter around him, he could hear something odd. It wasn't another voice or the rumble of a car, it was too musical for that. He stopped walking and tried to focus on it. It wasn't singing either… humming. Someone was humming.

He looked up, past the others (who were telling him to hurry up) but not quite as for as the truck, and saw a figure amongst the trees. "The dead don't hum" he said quietly, signalling for them to be quiet and to follow him as he moved to the side of the road. Luckily, despite their confusion, they did what he said.

"The hell are you doing Feli?" Lovino asked as he crouched down next to him.

"There's someone out there"

"What do you mean?" Lili asked, peaking over the bush.

"I saw someone up ahead".

Gilbert went to stand up, but was pulled down quickly "What's the big deal, we'll just kill it."

"It's not a Rotter though. Their alive."

"Why would you say that?" Lili asked, still looking out to the road.

"I heard humming."

"Humming?" Gilbert questioned, "I can't here any".

"Well I did, can we just wait until they go past us?"

Lovino sighed and sat down " I suppose so, I need a rest anyway."

They waited for a while and no one came past, but Feliciano still refused to go back on the road and suggested they make their way to the truck through the bushes. Eventually they all gave in and agreed. One by one, Lovi, Lili and Gilbert began to hear the humming. It was a light, almost cheerful tune and from they pitch they could tell it was a lady humming, or possibly a child.

Warily they continued to walk through the bushes, avoiding rustling them as best they could. Coming around the corner they finally saw the source of the noise. A small heavily-clothed kid was skipping across the road, with a smile on his face and a gun in his hand. Even more alarming were the two figures in the distance that were by the truck.

"Fuck. What do we do?" Lovino asked looking between his group and the child.

"Shoot him" Gilbert said, reaching for his gun and earning a light slap from Lili.

"We can't shoot them, their a child."

"They'd shoot us though, If we went up there to the truck and were fighting with those two, They'd shoot us." Feliciano added, slightly perturbed that he'd talked himself into shooting a kid so easily.

Lili looked, wide-eyed, from Gilbert to Feliciano "You can't be serious."

Gilbert nodded as he pulled out his gun "We aren't going to let them take our truck and if we leave the kid when we go there, they'll come up and shoot one of you guys and I am not going to let that happen" he placed his hand on Lili's shoulder "I'm not gonna kill the kid though, just stop them from shooting us." She forced a smile, still visibly disturbed, and nodded.

Lovino and Lili both looked away, but Feliciano, despite his eyes being cringed almost all the way closed, found it impossible to look away. He heard Gilbert stop breathing as he steadied the gun and Feli braced himself for the noise. He looked over to the child, praying that their arm or leg wouldn't accidentally be stopped from working. Even in the apocalypse, that kid was two young to loose one.

Feliciano felt suddenly conflicted, his mind screamed for him to stop Gilbert. He had an overwhelming feeling that he was missing something, but that couldn't be right could it. It was just a kid, a kid with a gun, a gun that could put a bullet in any one of his friends. It was so bundled up in clothes that Feliciano couldn't even tell if the child was a boy or a girl, he supposed it didn't matter. The child spun around when it reached the edge of the road and Gilbert narrowed his eyes.

Abruptly, Feliciano's hand flew up and pushed the gun to face the ground, his body moving before he even realised why it had. "What the hell!" Gilbert growled at him, but Feli ignored him and stared at the child. It was indeed covered up, but besides a large pair of goggles it's face wasn't, and just above those goggles he could see an oh-so-familiar set of eyebrows that very few people in the world were cursed with.


	26. Chapter 26- Fuck

_**Well firstly, I'm not sure how long I said it would take but I am sorry since it's almost been two weeks. I completely lost inspiration, probably due to the fact I was up till three in the morning everyday doing assignments. Secondly, It'll probably take that time again since I've still got a lot of assignments, but I'll do my best so let's just hope the inspiration stays with me. Thirdly, I'd like to once again mention my intent for another story following this one and ask all of you lovely people to send me anyone you might like to see and/or any things you might like to see in this one. No promises but I'd love to hear them. Finally, I hope you all enjoy this story. It's not that long but not really short because I'm getting better at that and I am not as disappointed with this chapter as the last couple so yeah; Happy Readings!**_

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lovino hissed.

"No idea, but I don't think he'd shoot us" Feliciano replied, examining peter closely.

"He would if we startle him, or if we put the jump on those two." Gilbert added pointing up the road.

"Who do you think they are? Do you think they're one of us?" Lili whispered.

"Could be, either way we need a plan" Gilbert said, finally lowering his gun as he turned to face the rest of them.

"I've got one" Feliciano said and everyone looked to him to hear it, he however simply took a deep breath and stood up from the bushes "Don't shoot".

Peter spun around frantically, wide eyes meeting the Italian nation's but thankfully, although his gun was raised, he did not shoot, "Veneziano?". Feli nodded, signalling for peter to lower his gun and Peter hesitantly obeyed. "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you _here? Who are those two up there? My land, so you answer first."

"Francis and Arthur. They're raiding that truck but I was bored so I came down here, now why are you here".

Feliciano was extremely happy to hear they weren't the only ones left, but he felt conflicted on whether he should hug them or yell at them for trying to raid the car. After deciding both would be a good option he turned his attention back to the micro-nation, "My land. I don't need a reason to be here. Anyway, we'd love to go talk to Francis and Arthur, but can you tell them not to shoot us."

Peter nodded slightly "Wait…We?"

He grinned, "Oh yeah" and signalled behind him for the others to exit the bush "There's a couple of us."

Not long after they started approaching the truck, they were spotted and, like predicted, had a gun aimed at them. Peter waved his hands and managed to stop them long enough to get within proper sight of each other, when Feliciano heard a loud "Holy Fuck" from one of them (although he couldn't be sure which one). There was an exchange of hugs between them and Francis, Arthur somehow managing to avoid them.

"How are you, all of you, how did you?" Francis asked, seemingly unable to form a proper question as he removed his grip around Gilbert.

"We were out getting gas actually?" Gilbert replied, with just a little dryness in his voice.

Francis didn't seem to get it yet, but if the look on his face was any indication Arthur had just realised. Before he could do anything though Francis spoke up again "Ah, once again you were having too much fun to fill up the tank Gilbert. I suppose some things don't change, even for the end of the world. Where's your car then?", taking a step back so that he was addressing them all.

Afore anyone else could reply, Lovino stepped forward and odd mix of amusement and annoyance plastered onto his face, "Actually; that" he gestured to the truck "-is our car". The look of horror on Francis' face was amusing and Feliciano struggled to keep his laughter in, but when the group fell silent and nothing was said he let it out, loudly.

Francis and Arthur gazed between each other, back to the truck, to the people in front of them and finally back to each other before they too started laughing, (though Arthur let out more of a reserved chortle). "We're so sorry everybody, we won't take anything. Oh god."

To which Lovino replied "Damn right" as he too held in his laughter.

Once having calmed down, Lili suggested they all sit down somewhere to talk about everything. And so; they were all sitting off to the side of the road on the half broken camp chairs that had been at the bottom of the whole lot. "So what are you three doing out in Italy?" Feliciano asked.

"Well we're on our way to Denmark actually." Arthur replied, shifting in his seat.

"Denmark? Why Denmark?" Gilbert asked, furrowing his brow slightly in confusion.

"We're heading to Esbjerg Airport. Hopefully it won't be too overrun there so we should be able to get a plane and they wouldn't give us one back at Nice Cote D'Azur but it shouldn't be too bad from up in Denmark. We'll make one trip of it, and" Francis was cut off by Lovino who gave him a confused and exasperated _what?_ He took a deep breath before starting again "We were at the Airport Nice Cote D'Azur, in France helping to set up the collection base for a while. Once it was all done we decided to make our way but they couldn't lend us a plane, don't blame them either; so we are heading up to Denmark so we can make it there in one trip".

Silence followed while Feliciano tried to make sense of what had been said, which in fact proved very difficult "Two things, where are you going? And what's a Collection base?"

"We are travelling to north America"

"Why?" Lovino asked, interrupting.

Francis shook his head, with an expression that suggested Lovino had just said the most ridiculous thing "To retrieve Alfred and Matthew. Because they are unaware of what's going on in Europe and because they are lost without us", giving Arthur a soft elbow in the ribs, to which there was a loud groan and a smack in return.

Feliciano nodded, it seemed like a fair if not somewhat odd motive "So what about the collection base?"

"Collection bases are where we pick up the refugees"

Feliciano continued to look at Francis, hoping the need to spell it out would be picked up "refugees?"

Unfortunately, Francis was missing the message again "the ones we fly out to the settlement?"

"Settlement…?"

Francis looked closely at him before his eyes widened in shock "You don't know do you?"

Feliciano shook his head "know what?"

"Seychelles, she was untouched by the virus. Completely clean; and when she found out what was happening collection camps were set up to fly people out there."

"Seriously!" Gilbert exclaimed, leaping forward in his seat along with the others.

Arthur nodded, having also re-joined the conversation, "I'm surprised you didn't know, well I suppose they assumed you were dead. But I have to say that you guys are the best news in a while".

"Can you, Can you take us too one of the collection camps?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

The Frenchman shook his head in response "Unfortunately there aren't many, none are in our path, and we really have no time to back track. But I'm sure you can make it there yourselves."

After a few seconds consideration Feliciano nodded, he thought he even remembered the airport from a meeting a while back. Suddenly though he felt a tugging on his arm and turned to face his brother, who had worry over his face. "What is it Lovi?" he asked in a whisper.

"We're still going to get Antonio first; right?"

He smiled softly "of course, we can't go to the collection base without Antonio".

Francis straightened and became rigid "Antonio?"

Gilbert nodded, "Yeah, apparently he went over to get Bella and Ned a while back so now we're off to get all of them. Think the planes will wait for us?"

"Yes but..." Francis looked over to Arthur, confliction bubbling in both their eyes before he took a reserved sigh and turned to face them all again "I'm not sure you'll find Antonio."

Feliciano's head whipped up to check the emotion on Francis' face, his brother's head moving up faster than his own. "What?"

Francis bit his lip, the unnamed emotion emanating from him and Arthur "We were going to go north to get to Denmark, it's a lot quicker that way but…Belgium's overrun. We barely got out and If Antonio hasn't come out yet I don't think he will or that you four would make it through there."

"So…" Gilbert said.

Francis leaned forward, eyes close to tears and nodded slowly "Antonio's dead, Gil."

"Fuck." It was a small pained whimper from his brother, but before anyone could respond Lovino had run off, and just as quickly Feliciano was off after him leaving the words to sink in on the others.


	27. Chapter 27- Too short for what it was

**_Hello again! I apologise for taking so long to update. I really really am! I hope you all enjoy this chapter especially since it's not terribly short like usual (I am getting better at that, yay!). I'm not going to rant today so just delight in this new chapter while I try my best to get the next one up soon! _**

* * *

"Slow down!" Feliciano called out unable to gain ground between the two of them, causing his brother to stop and collapse unto a nearby tree. Stumbling past the tree roots he crouched beside him and without warning found himself pulled into a crushing, desperate hug. "It's okay Lovino; we'll just go there and get him. It'll be fine."

Lovino shook his head and pulled back, blinking repetitively "No; He's dead. We can't go get him, he's dead and it's his own fucking fault. He runs off by himself without a fucking word and dies. He deserves that," Conflict flashes briefly in Lovino's eyes and he interrupts himself, looking to meet Feliciano's, "I didn't go with him though, I let him die. I sent him to his death. It's my fault and I…"He stops again leaning onto his brother's shoulder; mouth gaping and unable to find an answer "I don't know Feli".

"It's no one's fault Lovi. I hear the world ended" he smiled slightly, pulling his brother closer, "and I guess things like this happen now, all we can do is mourn and keep living".

There was a brief silence before Lovino sat up, letting out a pained laugh "And just when did you get so fucking smart?"

Feliciano laughed "I hear the world ended, I guess thing like this just happen now".

Lovino laughed back, offering his brother a rare smile of thanks "What'll we do then?"

"Go to Seychelles; if you're okay with that? It would be nice not to sleep with one eye open."

"I'm upset, but the idea of a warm showers more appealing than that idiot." Lovino replied "Should we go back then"

Feliciano nodded "If you want t- actually, I need to ask you something", that moment seemed as good as any to bring it up, "Uhmm, I'm not quite sure how to- I guess, are you sick Lovino?

"What are you talking about sick?"

"You're always coughing, and you're voice sounds hoarse and, I'm not sure something just seems off". Lovino looked down so that Feliciano was unable to read his expression, "I'm really worried, what's-"

"Nothing. I'm fine and I honestly have no idea what you're referring to" he stood up quickly, bumping Feliciano a bit "I'll meet you there then I guess" and with that he quickly walked off from the tree, leaving the other nation more than a little confused.

* * *

When Feliciano returned to the side-of-the-road-pit-stop-camp, everyone was off on little jobs. Arthur had just driven their car from behind the bushes onto the road, Romano was aiding Lili in the preparation of dinner, Francis and Gilbert off together somewhere, and Peter was attempting to climb a tree for apparently no reason whatsoever. After some deliberation he decided to talk to Arthur and walked over to him. "Hey Arthur, do you know where Gilbert and Francis are?"

Startled, the Englishman looked up from his seemingly zoned-out state "Oh; yes sorry. Gilbert said he had to talk to him about something."

"Do you know which way they went I'd like to-"

"You probably shouldn't, it looked pretty serious. The kind of thing that is between close friends like them"

Feliciano nodded, although a bit upset there was one more thing he was left in the dark about, "Well…what's for dinner then?"

Arthur chuckled a little, slipping out of the car "Pea and Carrot soup I believe it was"

"Yuck, I was hoping for more beans", Arthur shot him a confused look so he quickly added "We have had A LOT of beans".

The other nation nodded and smiled "Do you think you could help me set up all these tents? Peter and Francis decided to run off at the first sign of work", pulling two tent bags from his truck. "We'll put up yours too".

Feliciano agreed and the two of the got started on putting up the tents, which took over an hour to get all three of them up but luckily for the last on Peter decided to come help. By the time they were finished, Francis and Gilbert had returned both looking slightly shaken but dinner was well and truly ready so Feliciano decided to inquire about it later.

* * *

"No! No you can't be!" A yell from outside the tent woke Feliciano up, and despite his urge to stay in bed he sat up. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw his brother sleeping comfortably beside him, but the rest of the tent was empty.

"Please… Please no" It was a strained whisper, but in the silence of the night he could hear it easily and made his way to the entrance to see what was going on. Gilbert and Lili were sitting together and talking quietly, as they so often did but this time it was different. Horror was pasted onto Lili's face and Gilbert looked so sickly and pale in the moonlight; or maybe it wasn't from the moon. He suddenly realised what they were discussing and it made his stomach turn because, if he was worrying Lili with it it must be getting worse.

"I told Francis, he's going to help me and-"

"You can't! You're different, it won't affect us or we'll find a cure. It'll be okay"

"No Lili. I'm afraid it won't be, not for me at least"

Over the time they had spent together, Feliciano had woken up in the middle of the night many times to listen to their conversations but he had never spoken up and told them he was there. This time though, it seemed different, colder and sickeningly it felt final so he pulled back the flap of the tent and slipped half out, "Guys?"

They both spun around, eye-widening in shock before Gilbert spoke up "Yes Feli?"

"What's Francis going to do?"

"he-" Gilbert looked from Feliciano to Lili and then back again sighing as he spoke "He's going to make sure I don't end up as one of those things."

"How-" Lili started before realising and falling quiet.

"Oh" Feliciano said simply "Are you sure?"

Gilbert nodded but before he could add anything else or Lili could protest him, Feliciano slipped back inside the tent. He didn't want to hear anything from either of them, He didn't want to lose someone again and if he didn't hear it, he could pretend it wasn't happening. So he slipped quickly back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Feliciano was woken up by the sound of chatter and the smell of a fire as though nothing was wrong; and, he reminded himself, nothing was. After changing his clothes, he walked over to the fire where everyone was sitting.

"Someone slept in late" Francis smiled to him, offering a chair.

Arthur, whilst poking absentmindedly at the fire added "Even peter woke up earlier than you."

Avoiding the urge to look over at Gilbert he sat down on the chair and peeked around Lili to see what was cooking. Beans. Great. "I suppose I'm just exhausted from putting all those tents up. Hammering tent pegs is hard work".

"Well" Arthur reminded, smiling "We've got to take them all down again today."

"Don't remind me" the Italian nation groaned, stealing a cup of water from the bucket beside him.

After several minutes of slightly-awkward banter, Francis led Arthur and Peter away no doubt to inform them of what was to happen. Although still trying to deny it himself, he realised that no one would tell his brother if he didn't and with a deep breath gestured for his brother to follow him. Once they returned, everyone else had too and the atmosphere felt as though it had been twisted upon itself a thousand times. Lovino hadn't been particularly close to Gilbert and Feliciano was thankful for that as it meant there was someone that could comfort him, something he desperately needed. As soon as they took their seats, Gilbert stood up with a little nod, Feliciano had a hunch that was the only direct explanation they'd get though, he then gestured for Arthur to follow him.

They returned minutes later and Gilbert asked Peter to follow him, apparently he wanted to avoid the topic but not the goodbyes. After everyone else had gone and returned Gilbert asked Feliciano and Lili to follow him behind the truck, so he could say goodbye together. They were pulled into a bone crushing hug, and when his face was pressed closely to her Feliciano noticed just how hard Lili was trying to fighting the tears off. "Hey Feli?" Gilbert asked as he released them both.

Yeah?"

"Thankyou" He smiled, ruffling Feliciano's hair; with great care taken to avoid the curl and before the other nation could ask, he continued "For coming with me, for being so brave, for keeping my head straight, for looking after Liechtenstein too."

Feliciano returned the smile, but it wasn't as broad "If we hadn't gone with you, you never would have ended up getting bitten back there. You'd be fine Gilbert."

Pulling the two nations closer again, Gilbert grinned wider but Feli noticed to things; how hard Gilbert was trying to fight the tears off and how hard he himself was crying. "It wouldn't have it any other way though! We had some awesome times, the awesomest of times! You two just have to promise that won't stop now."

The two of them nodded and were released, Gilbert then turned to face Lili. She looked lost and scared, she probably was, as she muttered out "Gil…".

Feliciano glanced to him and was surprised to see he looked very different, determination plastered on his face as he leant down cupping her face. He met her shaking lips with her own, their motions delicate and desperate at the same time and their tears finally overflowing onto their cheeks. The Italian nation's heart sunk realising that it was their first and last embrace. It was too cruel but in the end they should have known that if they hold love where love isn't welcome it will never end well. Tragic as it was it was their own fault for thinking they were the abruptly stopped his thoughts, shocked at the pessimism that twirled within him. It wasn't cruel or tragic, or at least it wasn't just that, it was beautiful and pure and amazing and… too short for what it was. They parted somberly and the three of them returned to the group, pretending they were prepared for the 'execution'.

Silently Francis stood up to meet them and gestured to Arthur who, in turn, led Peter away from the fire. Gilbert stepped forward with Francis, not looking back as they walked to the road's side together and Feliciano began to shake. He felt his brother's hand gingerly clasp his shoulder and was lead to the other side of the road. They stopped, and waited, and grieved silently. Lili burrowed into his side and he into his brother's; it wasn't much comfort but it was enough to keep him from weeping. The world went cold and still, the birds stopped chirping, the hearts stopped beating and the wind stopped blowing around them. Silent, questioned by incomprehensible words from the distance, shattered by an echoing bang and destroyed by a cruel thud on the pavement. Lili shuddered and howled, pulling closer as the world became deafeningly loud once again.


	28. Chapter 28- Dead Zone

**_Halloo. New Chapter! Isn't it exciting!? But before that here are my rambles. Firstly I need to thank everyone who left lovely reviews, for last chapter and the couple before that because I've been forgetting to thank you but I really think you guys are great. Secondly I've noticed I'm falling into a kind of update every two weeks system (although this was more like 2 and a half weeks sorry) which I will probably stay in for a while, excluding the holidays which come up in, you guessed it, two weeks and they last for two weeks. On the holidays I hope to get up 3 chapters so yeah look forward to that! Thirdly, this chapter took a bit longer because I was rewriting this a lot, I just feel like it's a bit rushed so if you notice that I apologize but I'll keep working on that problem. I do believe that's all I have to say so y'know; Enjoy!_**

* * *

Feliciano wasn't sure how long they'd sat together grieving. How long it had taken to approach the body. How long it had taken to move him slowly, reverently off of the road and beneath a tree. How long it had been that they'd stood there, unmoving, unspeaking. How long it had taken for them to silently decide to part ways. Or how long it had taken before they had drove away, leaving behind the light that had led them. The entire day seemed to pass by in some sort of haze, as if they were all simply going through the motions and weren't really there. Perhaps they weren't. The car only stopped when it became too dark to see and they again silently agreed to sleep in the car, none of them possessing the energy to put up the tent. Feliciano was pulled into a hug by his brother and he felt a tiny bit of warmth come over him, enough so he could sleep.

In the following days Lovino took care of both of them, driving, collecting gas and supplies, cooking, putting up the tents, he did almost everything. Feliciano was extremely appreciative of it, if not someone guilty; Lovino was grieving too, he had just as much reason to be upset but wasn't being allowed that chance. Lovino wouldn't admit that though, and neither Feliciano nor Lili would willing give up the comfort they needed so they continued to rely on him. He hoped it wouldn't be too big of a deal, it was what he loved about his brother after all: the ability to step up and do what needs to be done without asking for thanks. On the rare occasion he did do this though, he was almost always taken advantage of.

On the fifth night, Feliciano was woken up in the middle when everything was dead silent. He reminded himself that Lili and Gilbert were not conversing anymore and there was no reason to stay up. Just before he closed his eyes again, he noticed the tent flap was open and instinctively made his way to the doorway. Of course she was out there, there was nowhere else she should be but when he heard her sobbing quietly, almost silently, he felt so helpless that it hurt. Over his life he'd come to consider himself quite skilled at dealing with emotions, in himself and others but when people were sad like this; he found himself at a loss. It reminded him of the times he'd felt like that, of the heartbreak and instinctively he ran. So, despite his better judgement he left her without a word and returned to his bed.

Eventually, they began to return to what life had been; Feliciano started driving again, Lili participated in the scavenging and they all began to talk once again. It was lonelier, but they had life again probably thanks to the hope on the horizon that was getting closer and closer. Four days and they should make it to the Airport, four days and they'd be safe at last. Four days.

* * *

A large sign protruding from the side of the road, marked with paint and a fair amount of blood read:

_"Réauville Centre_

_Infected Keep Out_

_You will be killed on spot"_

It wasn't exactly the friendliest welcome, but none of them wanted to backtrack around the road and add another few days to their journey. The further down the road they travelled though, the more they regretted it. Piles upon piles of rotting corpses lined the roadside, the trees had been burnt to a crisp and various other warning signs were placed along, each more threatening than the last.

_"No Space Left"_

_"Keep Out!"_

_"The dead have come"_

_"Enter at own Peril"_

_"Dead Zone"_

_"May God have Mercy"_

It was creepier than the everyday apocalyptic scenery they met but admittedly they were all filled with grotesque curiosity and not one of them suggested turning back. Eventually a small shape on the horizon grew to a large gate with a wall that stretched endlessly in both directions. It seemed to be constructed and over the top a sign read: Réauville Trade Centre- Welcome. Images of the trade centre in Germany filled their minds, perhaps this place would be different despite the impression it had given off.

The gate was closed but a large section of metal, big enough for the truck had been ripped away and against their better judgement they proceeded inside the compound. Inside was no prettier than the outside, and perhaps it was worse because evidence of life still lingered but there was definitely none remaining. Death on the other hand, it was everywhere; putrid chunks of 'mystery meat' clung to an infinity of sunburnt bones, blood stained everything and of course the walking dead lingered in the shadows. This place hadn't been lived in for a very long time.

"I got it" Lili mumbled, leaning out her window and firing upon the approaching zombies. Feliciano slowly continued through the street, unperturbed by the wreckage around them. It seemed like something they should turn away from but they didn't care anymore, they were so close to the airport they felt almost invincible; though in that centre they were far from it.

Three blocks into the centre Feliciano realised that more and more rotters were approaching them, and even with the two of them shooting, it was obvious that wouldn't be enough. Beside him Lovino shouted for him to turn back and he quickly switched the car into reverse. _Thump._ He'd backed the car over something and it wouldn't budge either way. "Shit, Shit, Shit what do I do?".

Lovino replied with something much more colourful as they desperately looked around, the car was not going anywhere. "OUT!" Lili called from the backseat, grabbing her backpack and jumping out of the car "EVERYONE OUT!"

Both of the remaining nations piled out before she could even finish speaking and the three of them ran into the nearest building, a café, whilst shooting behind themselves. They made their way upstairs, away from the large glass windows; locking and barricading the door behind them.

"How many rounds you have left?" Lili asked nervously checking her own supply.

"Including what's in my bag, I have-" Feliciano glanced out the window; grimacing at the crowd they had attracted "nowhere near enough."

Lili shook her head "Nor do I. What do we do no-" She was cut off abruptly by a loud pained cry coming from Lovino. Feliciano looked over and his heart stopped, they had forgotten to check for rotters and one had attached itself to his brother's wrist. Lili shot the creature clean through the forehead and it dropped to the ground, leaving Feliciano to meet his brother's terrified expression.

Not once in their entire lives had he ever seen his brother so scared, it broke Feliciano's heart and he felt helpless yet again. "P-Please I can't" Lovino whispered out, glancing between Lili and his brother for someone to tell him it would be okay. It didn't seem fair, one silly mistake, one little moment and he'd been given the death sentence.

He thought back to Ludwig, when he died; had he been that scared. Feliciano certainly had felt that helpless then, but- _You have a chance. Do something. Save him. You have to do something while you can_. He spun around, desperately searching the room for an idea. A steak knife was the first thing he could acquire and sparing little time for hesitation he plunged it into his brother's shoulder. Lovino screamed trying to struggle out from his brother's grip as Lili tried unsuccessfully to pry him off, shouting unheard protests.

Lovino went limp and fell unconscious as Feliciano hacked into his arm with as much speed as he could muster. With one last slice the initial adrenaline of the moment wore off and he was left shocked and someone fearful of what had happened. He allowed himself to be pulled from his brother, still holding the knife in one hand and arm in the other. Lili grabbed a tea towel off the counter and attempted to bandage Lovino's arm; she was unable to find the right words and instead mumbled out nonsensical questions.

Feliciano understood though and responded between harsh breaths. "I had- I had to try. I don't want him to die Lili. It was all I could think of"

She stared at him calculatingly for a few moments, turning back to Lovino when she was satisfied with his reasons "Well what now? We're still stuck up here and we've got an unconscious, one armed man who's going to bleed out if I can't bandage him properly!"

"Just stay here and I'll find something. Don't worry, we'll allbe fine" Feliciano said, flustered by the gravity of their situation; He moved out of the kitchen area searching through each of the rooms one by one. The first room he came to was a small living room with nothing interesting in it, aside from a large window that revealed the true size of the horde they'd attracted. He moved on quickly to the bedroom which was rather extravagantly furnished when compared to the rest of the building and unfortunately it held nothing of great use to them. Next to that room was a study, it was completely overturned and bloodstains littered the ground so Feliciano could tell it was the origin of that rotter. He walked carefully around the messes and to the window, _Bingo. _About three metre's drop from the window sill was the roof of the neighbouring building and from there more roofs could be reached; It wasn't a complete plan but he'd work out the rest when he got there.

He was walking back to where he'd left Lili but decided to check the bathroom first , there was no point in leaving if his brother was just going to bleed out. Perhaps by some divine miracle he found a medical kit in the bathroom shelves containing a plethora of bandages, painkillers and even some antiseptic. Grabbing it gleefully he ran back to Lili, who was still tending to the wound. "Good news?" she asked without looking up at him.

He nodded, ignoring the fact that she wouldn't see and placed the kit beside her "And I may have found us a way out."

Lili smiled and took out the bottle of antiseptic and the bandage, before redressing his shoulder properly "That's great, how?"

"We can reach the rooftops from one of the windows and then we can just cross them until we get to a safer area" Feliciano said rather proudly lifting his brother's torso to aid her.

There was silence as Lili contemplated what he'd said "I don't think we can just drag an unconscious Lovino around the roofs and what about the car, we left most of our things in there."

Feliciano nodded in acknowledgement, again ignoring the fact she was not looking, and turned his attention to finding a solution. "I can carry him."

"Are you sure Feliciano, he's pretty heavy?"

The standing nation grinned and waved his hand dismissingly, "I'll be fine. We can't leave him here and that door won't hold much longer so it's the only choice. "

"And the car?" Lili asked, leaning back to admire her handiwork on the bandage.

"I'm not sure; I can't even see it anymore".

Standing up, Lili slung her bag onto her back and handed Feliciano his own "We might have to forget it then, and we better hurry up and go."

Carrying an unconscious, one-armed person proved more difficult than he originally thought and it took several tries before he'd positioned him comfortably. Lili took the third bag and lead down to the study, taking little time to regard the mess inside it. She threw her bags down onto the roof first and then jumped out herself. Next she and Feliciano tried awkwardly to pass Lovino down without injuring him anymore; He was eventually dropped and landed with a very loud thump.

Now Feliciano was scared of a lot of things: Spiders, Germany when he was angry, thunder and the English but nothing more than heights. A fact he had somehow forgotten when creating the ingenious plan to jump. Throwing his bag down first he attempted to reason with himself that a three metre drop was a lot nicer than the mob downstairs but it was unsuccessful. Lili watched him impatiently, only moving when she heard Lovino begin to stir. He thought of how frightened he was and then of how petrified his brother had been. _It wasn't fair to be scared, he had to be brave and go see his brother. He had to Jump, He had to- _From the hallway behind him came a loud smash; the door had been broken through. It was now or never so he closed his eyes tightly, climbed unto the window-sill and…fell.


	29. Chapter 29- Rooftops

_**So I think I'm….early?! *gasp* or maybe I imagined that but whatever, I probably would have gotten it uploaded sooner but I did that thing I said I wouldn't do: I started a new story. I've got three chapters up (I put them up in only three days); I won't be writing too much of that until I've finished this story but I will take a little bit of my time to work on it. I know I said I wouldn't but you can't stop me and I won't let it affect my work on this story. Anyway, now that that nonsense is out of the way I can get to my usual ramblings:**_

_**Holidays starting next week so expect more updates.**_

_**I once again am disappointed with how much actually happens in this chapter so sorry for that pumpkins, I hope it's not to annoying. **_

_**I'd love to hear from you guys but at this point I'm just happy you are all still enjoying it! (You really are a silly bunch)**_

_**You know all that usual stuff. And most importantly…. Enjoy!**_

"Crap" Feliciano hissed as he landed gracelessly on the rooftop, despite the initial pain he found himself no worse for wear and quickly walked –crawled- over to his brother, "Lovino?" The nation in question was lying down, head resting in Lili's head as he stirred into consciousness. His eyelids cracked open, revealing a rather hazed version of their former golden glory and Feliciano froze, just for a moment, before reminding himself that Lovino had been sickly for a while now (though that in itself wasn't a good sign). "Lovino?" he called out again, trying to ignore the pressing sound of moaning that surrounded them.

Lovino opened his eyes fully, glancing around and obviously confused as to his situation "I have…the worst headache."

"Yeah," Feliciano laughed lightly "Sorry about that".

"Why, what'd you do this time?"

_Oh joy. He now had to tell his brother that he'd hacked off his arm on a whim of hope. _"I umm"

"Don't worry about it" Lovino said, sitting up off of Lili "I'm sure it's-" he stopped mid-sentence, staring forward as if contemplating something".

"Lovino?" Lili asked gingerly.

"I can't…I…" he looked to his side, eyes widening when he saw, or rather didn't see, his arm, "What?! Oh god you chopped it off. Feli you- My arm? I can still feel it! What the hell would you do that, what is wrong with you".

Feliciano felt guilt and hurt twisting in his stomach and was unable to reply; Lili, sensing this, placed her hand on Lovino's shoulder to calm him down "Calm down Lovino, he may have saved your life!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we aren't exactly experts on how this virus works but it's clear it's caused by bites or scratches. That suggests it has something to do with the bloodstream and if the virus is stopped before entering the rest of your body, your heart, than you might not turn. Feliciano cut off your arm to try and save you".

"Oh" Lovino sat, deep in thought for several moments before calming and turning to his brother, grinning widely "I owe you one Feli, heck I may owe you my life…thankyou.

Feliciano laughed and shone Lili a thank you smile before getting to his feet "I'm sorry about this and I know you need to rest right now but we really need to get out of here"

"Right you are. Umm…Could you help me up?"

Feliciano helped them both up, strapped on his bag and secured Lovino's onto him with some help from Lili. The three made their way across the roof to the next building over; The first thing to do was see if there was any way to salvage the car but as they guessed, it was too far gone. They then decided to search for a way out of the trade centre further away from the gates because it wouldn't be swamped with the undead. It took about ten minutes of clambering on windows and jumping over gaps to other roofs until they saw the back wall of the trade centre and the blurry shape of a gate several blocks away. It wasn't that long of a distance but they had a one-armed man, three heavy backpacks and the task of watching their backs for clusters of the undead, so it wasn't a very good sign when the sun began to fall. Even if they made it out with sunlight, it was unlikely they'd find shelter in time. Still the three of them pushed on, quickening there pace as much as possible and ignoring the fear that came from jumping a metre above pools of rotters without a safety-net.

"So…what now?" Lili asked, nervously scanning the landscape. They had made it to the wall with some light to spare but the other side was completely desolate. Just like on the other side of the complex, a road stretched from the gate to infinity, littered with warning signs, burning wrecks and this time the undead; there was no sign of shelter for miles. They were stuck between a rock and being eaten alive. "Where the hell do we go?"

Feliciano sighed, turning to scan the complex. It was certainly an improvement to where they had been but he wouldn't wish that many rotters on his worst enemy, "We can't stay here, we'll have to walk."

"They're outside too Feli, and when it gets dark we won't be able to see where we're going."

"There is less out there than in here Lovi."

"I agree with Feliciano, except there's no way I'm going out there in the dark" Lili said, looking around the wall for something.

"So what do you suggest we do then? Stand here until morning comes?" Lovino retorted a little bitter because he was being outnumbered.

"No." replied before Feliciano could add in and removing one of the spotlights from its post "We're going to _sleep_ over _there_ until morning comes".

"Whe-"

Before they could finish the question Lili threw the spotlight as far as she could to their right. It fell on the pavement, shattering the glass along with the silence. Instantly she climbed down the ladder and gestured silently for them to follow her, which they did with much confusion. Feliciano and Lovino followed her begrudgingly across the street to the building they had last been on. "Okay, Climb Up" Lili whispered holding her hand out for their bags.

"We're not going up there." Lovino hissed back.

Lili smirked and signalled to the dispersing crowd behind them "There's not really time to argue now".

"Sneaky bastard" Lovino mumbled, handing over his bag before ascending up the ladder.

"I heard that" she smiled, taking Feliciano's bag. Feliciano went up second, taking the bags from Lili before she followed them.

"Soooooo" Lovino growled "You got us on a roof, why?"

"We'll sleep here"

"Are you sure that's safe" Feliciano questioned, although he was already looking for the blankets in their bags.

"No" Lili admitted, "but it's safer than leaving in the dark or staying up on that wall; I mean we were up here all day and we were fine."

"You didn't think to ask us instead of dragging us up here?" Lovino asked, snatching his blanket from Feli.

She smiled "You guys wouldn't have agreed straight away and we didn't have much time to waste."

Lovino rolled his eyes and shifted into a comfortable position "Whatever. You're still a sneaky bastard but I'm too tired to argue".

If there was one thing Feliciano had always hated it was the cold and with only one thin blanket he was constantly being woken up by lack of warmth. There were many times in his life where he'd had trouble with sleep so it didn't really bother him but about the fifth time that night he noticed it was even colder. His brother wasn't beside him; Sitting up he spotted his brother sitting on the edge of the roof. He wasn't missing but if there was one thing his brother hated it was not getting enough sleep so it didn't make sense. "Lovi?" He called gingerly, slowly walking over to him.

His brother didn't turn around but responded with a slight nod so he continued towards him. "What are you doing up?" Feliciano asked, taking a seat beside the other nation. Some time, he wasn't sure exactly how much, passed in silence before he spoke again "What are you thinking about Lovi?"

"Not thinking" Lovino replied monotonously, adding "Worrying" before his brother could reply.

"What do you mean, what are you worrying about?"

Lovino sighed deeply and leant his head on his brothers shoulder "I'm worrying about you Feli".

"You don't need to worry about me."

"Of course I do, I always do but it's more than that. With what happened to Prussia…we don't really understand how this thing affects nations."

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked warily, his brother's tone was scaring him a little.

"You asked me, quite a while ago, if I felt sick and I lied. I do and it's getting worse and I'm really scared because I'm not infected but"

"What kind of sick? What are you talking about?"

"My people have been infected, so many of them, maybe all of them and I feel so…weak. I'm afraid that if my people have turned it's only a matter of time before I do".

"That's ridiculous" Feliciano said "It doesn't work like that"

"You don't know that, no one does, and if I do turn then I won't be able to make sure your safe. I've never been able to make sure your safe and I'm going to let everyone down again if I turn and I'm scared. I'm so scared to die Feliciano"

Feliciano pulled him closer, to comfort and to be comforted "you've been there for me heaps, always, even when we were kids and even when no one else was. So I'm gonna be there for you always and when I say always I mean until you die and when I say until you die I mean so so so far into the future that we can't even imagine it".

His brother didn't respond and he didn't dare to break the hush that surrounded them. It scared him that Lovino was scared but he meant what he said and he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He heard soft sobs from his brother and pulled him closer. Somewhere in that night he grew warm enough on that ledge to drift off into sleep.


	30. Chapter 30- Barbed Wire

_**I am very very very very very sorry guys. I know I promised to put up a couple of chapters the last fortnight but I fell really sick and was stuck in bed for the entire time. I still am sick but not as badly so hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next one up. Anyway enough apologies! This chapter, you may notice, is nearing the end and although I cannot tell you exactly how many more chapters there will be but it won't be a lot! So y'know, enjoy it while it lasts guys. Also sorry this chapter isn't too long **___

"Well" Feliciano grimaced "It's better than nothing". The it he was referring to was the first vehicle they'd come across; It was a small beaten up Ute and one of them would have to ride in the back but they had no idea when they would find an alternative so they piled in anyway. Lili volunteered to sit in the back because as the best shot she would be the most help there if they got into trouble. They were hoping to finish the drive that day, it was unlikely but the car had an almost full tank of gas so they could at least try. It didn't take too long to reach the highway which was littered with cars but none seemed to be in better condition than the Ute so they didn't bother with them.

The further they travelled the more anticipation built up, to levels that matched when they were nearing Berlin; Feliciano prayed silently that it would not end the same way. The drive was uneventful, even more so the closer they got though they didn't know if it was a good sign. The plan was to not stop but when they passed by an empty-looking mall strip they changed their minds. Feliciano and Lovino searched the chemist while Lili checked the grocery store. At first the store looked bare but they managed to find what they needed: a packet of bandages under the counter, two half-spilled bottles of aspirin behind the tissues, an unopened tube of toothpaste and best of all...soap. The aisles were sprinkled with blood and rotting corpses but since none were moving it was strangely easy to ignore.

For the first time in a long time their luck seemed to be looking up and they decided to eat lunch for once, in the strip mall. Peanut butter on crackers, it wasn't exactly fresh or nutritious but it wasn't canned and the group hadn't tasted either in a long time. After eating and changing Lovino's bandages the returned to the car, this time with Feliciano riding out the back; he loved to drive but it was so much fun to feel the wind around him.

Almost six hours later they found themselves on their final lap towards the airport, the highway had melded around the suburbia's and they hadn't seen anything dead move for a while. The roads were clean, so clean that it could have been mistaken for an ordinary non-apocalyptic day, that is if blinding, flashing lights didn't appear from around a corner. It was so surprising that Feliciano swerved and almost drove into a streetlight but he slammed the brakes on just in time. The truck, which loomed like a behemoth behind the light drove closer and a sudden voice barked at them to exit their vehicle.

Feliciano was much more exposed sitting out the back so he complied immediately but it took longer for Lili and Lovino to join him. "Are any of you infected?" the voice boomed. All three quickly shook their heads though they couldn't actually see who it was they were talking to. "Okay but if any of you show symptoms you will all be shot on spot. Please return to your vehicle and follow us."

The lights dimmed and their eyes adjusted as they, somewhat warily, climbed back into the Ute and tailed the truck. They were led from the suburbia out into a more industrial area and closer towards the airport however they were stopped before they reached it. It was an old back road beside a golf course, or at least what was once a golf course. The grass was still a rich green but the fields were now covered in barbed wire, trenches, large tents, metal cages and a variety of other menacing structures. Unfortunately they were led into the field and down to the tents, where they were once again called out of their Ute. A lady, dressed in police riot gear approached them and shepherded them into one of the nearby sheds "strip your clothing please."

"What?" Lili asked, visibly confronted by the question.

"Just do as we say."

"You can't just drag people off the streets, into a compound and tell them to take of their clothes without any explanation." Lovino retorted angrily.

"I assume you know where you are or at least where you were heading so you can do as we say or we can shoot you right now; it makes no difference to us either way."

After exchanging distressed glances they hesitantly and begrudgingly began to strip down from their clothes. If taking them off was uncomfortable, standing naked in a room full of unknown faces was torture. Feliciano squirmed awkwardly as the woman examined them all head to toe. Sequentially she gestured to a group who ran behind the trio but he didn't dare look. One two three and…Whoosh. Heavy water pelted their backs suddenly and Lili let out a squeal in surprise. They struggled out of the relentless stream but it followed them as they moved.

"The soap is on the small tables beside you, wash up quickly" The ladies voice spoke from somewhere and he heard footsteps leaving but the water did not stop.

Accepting the situation faster than the others he began to scrub ruthlessly at his body, which desperately needed the clean. Eventually, after Lovi and Lili had stopped playing tag with the hose and they had all finished they were led to another room where they were handed clean clothing. It was all a bit too baggy, a bit too tight or a bit to itchy but they hadn't worn properly cleaned clothes in a long time so they were grateful. Unfortunately though, they were moved again and Feliciano came to the conclusion that it would not end soon.

Finally, once they had been sufficiently scrutinized, examined, exposed, worn out and tested, they were taken away from the buildings to a small group of people who were in the same situation as them. They were told to wait and left there for several minutes before the people returned led by a figure covered completely. They began to move through the group studying everyone closely before stopping at Lili, staring intently at her face before looking at the two brothers. "These three, the rest are okay" they stated, turning to a small shed off the side and gesturing for the trio to follow. With all the armed guards around that compound they had no choice but to gingerly submit.


End file.
